ATF: Meanwhile Back at the Ranch
by retirw
Summary: The boys simply want to get to Chris' ranch for the Christmas gathering. This starts the night before while the boys prepare for the gathering. Warning Raine and Nathan relations. Hey they've got a license.
1. The Gown

The Mag 7 aren't mine never will be. I only sneak them out to play. I make no money off them but I can dream. Edgar is mine.

_If it's in italics it's thoughts. _//Between backslashes it's telepathy or a close cousin.//

This story takes place starting the Friday evening before Christmas. Due to scheduling the boys are celebrating Christmas on the next day Saturday. So our story unfolds.

* * *

The Gown

10:30 p.m. Friday before Christmas

Nathan was humming to himself happily while he built a fire in the fireplace. Soon the fire was burning cheerfully. A bottle of wine was nestled in a bed of ice in a bucket sitting conveniently close to the comfortable nest Nathan had created.

_We've got the whole night, just the two of us. The answering machine will pick up. We've promised to let the strays take care of themselves for a change, after all, there are hospitals and health clinics all over Denver. I refuse to feel guilty. This is going to be the only chance we have to just spend time together until after Christmas, between Raine's shifts at the hospital, going to her family's, then my family's get together. Tomorrow the team is getting together for Christmas. Raine was so touched that everyone wanted to wait until she could attend too. As she said, trying to work around everyone's schedule it would be next Christmas before we got together._

Nathan smiled warmly as he heard his wife slip into the room. Turning around he spread his arms to welcome his beloved Raine into his warm embrace. She stumbled to a halt when the smile disappeared from her adoring husband's face.

"Woman go change, right this minute," Nathan scowled. His censoring eyes took in the lilac next-to-nothing nightie.

"Nathan?" Raine asked her lip quivered slightly at his rebuff.

"I'm sorry, baby, it's not you," Nathan sighed sheepishly. "It's that gown!" He scowled.

"What's wrong with my gown?" Raine demanded. "You picked it out on our honeymoon yourself."

ONCE

"Baby what happened the first time you wore it?" Nathan asked softly.

"Oh things was hot, big fella." Raine waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, Lady! Think. We were all cuddled up. We started to get friendly and then what happened?" Nathan asked.

"Josiah called . . . Chris and Ezra were in intensive care," Raine frowned. "We decided to come home early," she breathed shakily, remembering just how bad things had been for the two men.

"Yeah we did." Nathan nodded. "Ezra bounced back just fine. Chris though, that fever got a hold of him. Even after he was put in a regular room it would just suddenly climb for no reason. The hospital never did figure out what was causing it did they?"

"No, we never did find any one thing to have caused it," Raine sighed. "Did you know he got so bad about the 'vampires' there at the end they were sending me to draw blood? They thought he wouldn't shoot family," Raine smiled.

"Chris didn't give you a hard time did he?" Nathan demanded.

"He was a perfect gentleman. Even the time the fever had him hallucinating," Raine winked. "I never would have dreamed that Chris was that good at hopscotch," Raine giggled remembering the game she had to play before Chris would allow her to take him back to his room.

"Somehow he just isn't as intimidating after you've seen Mister Bad-in-Black Larabee playing hopscotch in an open backed hospital gown with his ass hanging out," Nathan chuckled impishly.

"That was funny once the fever was gone. Scary as all get out when it was up though," Raine sighed.

Nathan snickered, "I'm sorry I can still see him standing there with his jaw all thrust out accusing you of cheating."

"'You are too cheating. Girls can't jump that far.' he says. Well I showed him," Raine sniffed.

"You sure did baby, strained some muscles while you were at it too," Nathan snickered. "Sure put a dent in our love life for a few days."

MEANWHILE


	2. Chris' night

Meanwhile Back at the Ranch

Chris started loading all the cases and bags into the back of his crew cab truck. Quickly checking his watch he cursed softly. 10:30 p.m. on the Friday before Christmas and he was headed to the airport. He'd be cutting it awfully close getting the Travis' there in time to check in. Looking over Larabee grunted and loaded the dog crate into the back.

_I'll take Edgar with us. That'll save me another trip. _He wrapped the crate in a heavy blanket to protect the Boston Terrier from the cold on the way. Larabee continued to load items as they were carried out to him. _They're only going to be gone ten days how much crap do they need? _he fumed.

Soon Chris had Orrin, Evie and Billy loaded while Mary made one last check on the house. Chris flinched at the censoring eyes on him as he looked down at the little dog standing in the falling snow. Picking up the pop-eyed little beggar he sighed as the dog shivered.

"Shit," Larabee snarled and shut the crate door. _Damn thing must be related to Standish or Tanner one. He'd freeze to death before I got to the corner. _

"Here, Hold on to Edgar," Chris growled as he opened the back door and handed the dog in to Billy.

The tough man in black avoided Mary's knowing look as he helped her into the truck.

7777777

Arriving at the airport Chris quickly pulled into the loading zone. Orrin brought a cart over and the two men began to unload the truck. Chris wordlessly moved Edgar's crate to the now empty back seat.

"Thanks for taking care of Edgar for me," Billy said excitedly as he rocked on his heels.

"Have a good time kiddo." Chris leaned down to hug the boy. A chorus of byes and the Travis's hurried to check in and get their boarding passes.

_Well I got them here in time, now to take the mutt and go home. _Larabee sighed in relief. Walking up to the driver's door of his still running truck, he watched in disbelief as the excited Edgar jumped up on the door to greet him. A front foot landed squarely on the automatic door lock, locking all four doors with a **S.O.L.**id 'thunk'.

_Aw hell!! _Chris stared in disgust. His keys dangled from the ignition and his cell phone lay on the console right where he left it. _Now what? _Edgar's mouth gaped slightly in a doggy grin as his stubby tail spun.

"Sir, you need to move your truck, this is a ten minute zone," the uniformed security guard approached.

"The dog locked my keys in the truck," Chris groaned laying his forehead against the cold side glass in an attempt to ease his sudden headache.

"I'm sorry, sir. But you'll have to get it moved. It's part of the airport security regulations . . . car bombs you know," the polite, but insistent officer ordered.

"ATF," Chris slowly reached into a pocket and removed his ID to show the man.

"Larabee? One of the Magnificent Seven? Hi, I'm Jim Stafford," he introduced himself. "Wow! You guys are awesome," the security guard beamed in delight.

"Thanks," Chris grunted, opening his eyes to stare at the dangling keys.

"You still have to move the truck though," the security guard reminded.

"I have road service but my phone is . . . " Chris' voice trailed off.

"In the truck? Here, use mine," Stafford offered the use of his phone.

"Thanks," Chris opened his wallet to find his auto club card and punched the number into the borrowed phone.

Stafford waited patiently as Larabee cursed softly while listening and pushing a button occasionally while he was directed through a menu by a too pleasant woman's voice, until he finally spoke to a 'real human' and explained the situation.

"They'll have someone out here in an hour," Chris closed the phone and offered it back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to get our wrecker to move you," the embarrassed guard explained.

"You have to do your job, Jim," Chris sighed.

Impatiently the two men waited as the wrecker came around.

"I'd have thought you'd have a Rottweiler or German Shepherd," Stafford looked in at the happy Edgar.

"I'm dog sitting," Larabee muttered, scowling in at the smiling dog.

Edgar gave an excited yip and pressed his nose against the glass, looking out at Chris.

The wrecker pulled up and began to back in to the crew cab. Edgar became more excited and ran from one side of the truck to the other peering out the windows.

"Cool it, mutt," the embarrassed Larabee hissed.

Edgar bounced up and down in the driver's seat looking out adoringly at the man in black. He suddenly launched himself at the window leaving a trail of doggy slobbers and nose prints. Chris stared in disbelief as the dog once more hit the automatic switch unlocking the doors. In a flash Chris had the driver's door open and the little trouble maker in custody.

"Hey, how about that," Jim laughed.

"Yeah, how about that," Chris growled, opening the back door and firmly placing Edgar in his cage and then locked the door.

"Let me move this thing out of the way. Do I need to fill out any reports?" Chris turned toward Stafford.

"Pull over into the Official Business spot there and I'll get you to sign a couple of forms," Jim pointed to a parking spot down the line. "Don't forget to call your road service and tell them not to come," Stafford reminded.

Larabee nodded as he climbed into the truck. Pulling it down to the spot he turned the truck off and carefully pocketed the keys. Climbing out he glared at deepening snow and sighed. _It's gonna be a long ride home._

He walked back over to Jim and the two men entered the terminal. With Stafford's help Larabee quickly finished up the paperwork.

Chris made his way cautiously across the icy pavement to his truck. A car moving far too fast not only for the conditions, but far faster than the posted speed limit roared towards him. He attempted to move out of the way only to lose his footing on the ice and slide completely underneath his truck. Almost immediately Larabee heard the crunch as the car made contact with his truck.

Shaking his head and cussing up a storm Chris crawled out from under his truck ready to hand the driver his head on a platter. A white faced Stafford rushed up, demanding to know how badly Larabee was hurt.

"Just cold, wet and bruised I think. What about that idiot?" Chris demanded, gesturing toward the driver of the other vehicle.

Stafford opened the car door to check on the slumped driver. "Jeez," he choked as the stench of whiskey reached him. "I've already called nine-one-one. I thought we were going to have to have the meat wagon for you," Jim chuckled weakly. "This fella looks to be passed out drunk, but I'm no doctor. Do you want to go to the hospital?" the security guard asked worriedly.

"No. I'm fine, but let me check on Edgar," Larabee answered, opening the back door of his truck and looking into the crate. Edgar's head was down and he looked embarrassed at the puddle in the kennel floor. "Don't blame you buddy, it scared me too. I don't think you're the only one who sprung a leak, but I'm not sure," Chris said wryly looking down at this soaked jeans. Opening the cage door he rubbed the dog's ears gently before getting behind the seat and tossing an old towel onto the puddle. Snagging a dry corner he tossed the soaked towel into the back of the truck. "I'll clean up better when we get home Edgar," he promised as he put in a dry towel for the dog to lie on.

"Did they say when they'd have a police car out here to get the report?" Chris asked, rubbing his aching temple as he turned back to Stafford.

"Looks like that's it now," Jim sighed in relief, nodded to an approaching police car.

The police officer soon sorted out the situation, arranging for the drunk driver to be taken to the hospital. The accident reports were filled out and Chris was sent on his way.

_Hell. It's midnight already. _Chris scowled. Turning up the heat as high as it would go; soaked and chilled he headed home. Larabee and his canine companion hadn't been on the road for long when the pain in Chris' right ankle and knee began to make itself known.

_Shit. I'd better get this checked out. The immediate care center over on Silver Street is still open and Andre Montgomery is on since this is Friday. Now isn't that a sad thing? Not only do I know the operating hours of five different immediate care centers, I know which doctors are on which shift. _Larabee huffed ruefully as he made a right turn.


	3. Remember Valentine's Day?

Back to that Gown

TWICE

"Then you wore it for Valentine's Day," Nathan said before wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Oh that was good," Raine smiled and fanned herself.

"It sure was, then before we actually got to the slap and tickle, the phone rang," Nathan growled.

"Bad timing," Raine winced.

Nathan gave her a speaking look before continuing. "Real bad timing." Nathan winced at the memory. "Vin got himself a concussion when he fell out of the rafters, rescuing the kitten Sophia got for Valentine's Day. So much for a romantic evening."

Raine frowned at that particular memory. "Lord, I was so worried about that man," she huffed.

"So worried we brought him home with us," Nathan teased. "'_Nathan he can't be left on his own and Chris is out of town_. _You help me get his scrawny butt out to the car or you can stay here at the hospital with him for the night.'"_ Nathan quoted, his eyes dancing at his wife's sheepish look.

"I couldn't help it. He looked so darn pitiful. Like a four year-old trying to be brave before he got left at preschool for the first time," Raine muttered.

"You were feeling a little different after he threw up in your car," Nathan chuckled.

"And on you . . . twice," Raine sniggered. "He's so darn cute when he's loopy, in a pitiful sort of way. So embarrassed at getting sick and promising to clean everything up one minute and trying to remember where he left his shoes the next. Talking to himself that way."

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear he did it deliberately." Nathan scowled.

"He blushes all the way to his toenails. Nice to know he approves of you making an 'honest woman' of me though. He thinks I'm beautiful and far too nice to be a doctor," Raine giggled conspiratorially.

"It still doesn't explain him sleeping in our bed though, does it?" Nathan huffed in mock irritation.

"It was the first time Vin had ever been in our guest room. I guess he woke up lost and scared. He decided he needed to be closer. I tripped over the lump on the rug when I went to do the lucidity evaluation on him. He said he was guarding me," Raine smiled faintly. "So what could I do? I put him to bed. How one skinny Texan can take up an entire king-size bed is beyond me." Raine shook her head at the memory.

"He managed," Nate groaned.

"That was so mean of you, Nate," Raine giggled.

"It was Valentine's Day and that . . . Texan was snoozing on my playground," Nate growled struggling to hide a smile.

"It was perfectly innocent," Raine giggled again.

"Tanner doesn't have to know that." Nathan grinned, exchanging a wicked glance with Raine.

"He still blushes every time he talks to me. And apologizes," she sniggered. "I wonder what he thinks happened? You setting things up that way. Wrapping your arms around him when he was waking up. You wearing that **thing** Buck gave you. Under no stretch of the imagination can that **thing **be called underwear," Raine doubled over with the giggles.

"I'm still not sure I had it on right," Nathan shook his head in memory.

"Poor Vin," Raine giggled.

"Poor Vin?" Nathan huffed in pretended hurt. "He woke up, realized where he was. Sat up too fast and promptly threw up all over both of us. Almost gave me a concussion pushing me out of bed like that." Nathan shook his head. "Do wish I could have gotten pictures. Vin Tanner tough as nails, so tough Larabee glares bounce right off him. There he was wrapped in the window curtain clean up to his ears. Acting like some 'ruined' maiden in those romances Buck reads," Nathan laughed setting Raine off again.

"Mrs. Lander's got some pictures." Raine giggled helplessly.

"What!?! Agnes Kravitz got pictures?" Nathan goggled.

"Nathan, one of these days you're going to slip and call her that to her face," Raine chided before snickering.

"She's a snoop," Nathan huffed.

"And really good with a camera," Raine giggled.

"Pictures? of Vin?" Nathan looked . . . intrigued.

"In all his glory," Raine nodded and smirked.

"Uh, Raine how'd you explain a naked Vin Tanner in our bedroom anyway?" Nathan's amusement cut short.

"I told her he was my Valentine's Day gift from you," Raine smirked.

"OH!" Nathan blinked then sniggered.

"Uh huh, She wants to know how to get on your gift list," Raine laughed.

"That woman is a menace peeking in curtains the way she does. One of these days I'm calling her in as a peeping Tom. Just see if I don't," Nathan huffed.

"In her defense this time there wasn't a curtain," Raine smirked. "Vin was hiding behind it with his ass-ets pressed against the glass."

"Enough, Raine. I'm gonna hurt myself," Nathan held his belly as he succumbed to laughter once more.

MEANWHILE


	4. Vin's night

Vin's Apartment

10:45 pm

Vin Tanner stood in the middle of the disaster zone that used to be his immaculate apartment. Tins, boxes, empty wrappers, and dirty dishes littered every surface and portions of the hardwood floor. Christmas music played softly in the background. A thin layer of flour seemed to have settled over most of the surfaces. A huge grin covered the dusty Tanner.

_Made us a hell of a mess but we sure had fun. I'll be cleaning most of tha night but it was worth it. Sent tha last of the kids off ta bed. When tha kids and me started puttin' up that tree out in tha lot, think ever'body in tha buildin' got involved. _

_Tha little'ns come ta me wantin' ideas ta do somethin' fer they's folks. Next thing I know of I'm hip deep in kids and elbow deep in cookie dough. Had ta send some a tha biggest ones out ta buy enough ingredients, bowls, cookie sheets and cookie tins ta go 'round. Ever'body was makin' their favorite cookies. Sendin' kids all over tha buildin' lookin' fer oven room ta bake 'em. Makin' enough so's ever'body in tha buildin' will git a tin fer Christmas. Never seen so many cookies in my whole life all at one time. _

_Well roll up your sleeves. These dishes ain't gonna do themselves. Forgot them cookies in tha oven. _Vin rushed over in time to rescue the last batch of cookies.

Vin cheerfully sang along with the carols as he washed dishes and cleaned the apartment. _Damn. Look at this. _Vin shook his head at the surprise. Seven large cookie tins sat under his small tree. A note was propped on top of them.

_Let's see. Aw, hell. Script's bad enough any time but this is half Spanish. _Vin chuckled. _Felice Navidad is that spelt right? Don' matter. Merry Christmas . . . Mister Vin . . . these . . . think that word must be Russian? Yeah, that's it, containers are for you and your . . . brothers . . . with love. Aw, hell. Ain' they somethin'. Look at this, they had ta put some of they's names on tha back. Rekin I need ta make copies of this one. Tha fellas is gonna want their own note. _

At one thirty Vin stood drying his hair and making a last inspection of the apartment. Smiling, he touched the note as he turned off the tree and stopped the music. _Let's get your tired ass ta bed. Gonna go have Christmas wit' yer family tomorrow . . . family . . . now ain't tha' something. _


	5. And My Birthday

Back to the Gown

Thrice

"It still doesn't make it the gown's fault," Raine got back on subject.

"It's cursed is what it is," Nathan growled.

"Those kinds of things happen, Nathan. No matter what we're wearing," Raine pouted.

"My birthday. That was the third time you wore this gown," Nathan reminded.

"Your birthday?" Raine muttered. "Oh, the first time we attempted to celebrate it," Raine's eyes widened.

"Damn phone rang just when . . ." Nathan growled. "Chris. Said he was dumping Ezra. That he didn't think I'd kill him, but he would if he didn't remove temptation," Nathan huffed. "Ez never knew how close he came to dying that day."

"Ezra on Phenergan," Raine winced.

"I made sure his file was flagged. He's not allergic but, as Vin would say; he was out there with the little critters" Nathan huffed.

"Nathan, do you really think he blew up the outhouse?" Raine asked wide-eyed.

"All I can say is Chris' old outhouse was gone the next time I was out to the ranch and both of them were . . . odoriferous when Chris kicked Ezra out of the Ram in our driveway and drove off." Nathan's lips twitched, "And I do mean kicked. The door popped open, Ezra was booted out, the door slammed and Chris was gone all before I could say a word."

"Agnes . . . Darn it . . . Mrs. Lander's just loved him doing the whole Shakespeare scene just for her," Raine giggled.

"He'd curl up and die if he ever found out he played Romeo to her Juliet, in the back yard wearing emerald green, silk boxers," Nathan sniggered. "I thought the only reading that woman did was the National Enquirer. I'd never have believed she had memorized that much Shakespeare," he said in disbelief.

"Nathan, this is the man who arrested one of the biggest gun dealers in the nation, wearing a red checkered tablecloth and nothing else," Raine laughed.

"There was the bust where he wore that green cocktail dress. He's got some fine, long legs to be so short," Nathan reminisced a moment. "Damn. Forget I said that, alright?"

"COCKTAIL DRESS? Nathan, information here. Remember I'm your wife. I can make your life miserable," Raine threatened.

"Baby, you'll be a widow if Ezra ever finds out I told you about that," Nathan winced.

"So I won't tell him. Gossip, Nathan. Now," Raine urged.

Nathan desperately pulled Raine close and kissed her senseless. "You really want to know more about Ezra?" he whispered.

"Who's Ezra?" Raine pulled her husband back into a clinch.

MEANWHILE


	6. Ezra's night

10:30 p.m. Friday before Christmas.

Ezra's condominium

Ezra turned on his state of the art stereo system, put in a CD and moved over to his coffee table. Standish smiled faintly as Snoopy and the Red Baron exchanged Christmas toasts.

_Every thing is in order. Now to wrap my offerings. _Ezra sat down. _Scissors, I need scissors. _Ezra stood and walked to the kitchen, located his kitchen shears and returned to the coffee table. _Wrapping paper, check, Yard stick, check, tape, check, ribbon, check, gift cards, check, pen, check, now to wrap these gifts._

A long twenty minutes later, a frustrated Ezra sat scowling at the uncooperative package, messily wrapped in expensive foil paper. _It always appeared so simple. How in heaven's name can wrapping a rectangular package be so difficult? Perhaps I should have had it professionally done. NO. These gifts are for my family. I was, and remain, unwilling to allow strangers to prepare them. Some research is in order._

Ezra rose and went into his home office. _There that's just what I require. _Smiling widely Ezra hit the key to print the instructions. Sitting back he listened as the printer spat out several sheets of paper. Returning to the other room he sat down once more in front of the intimidating package. _One would know it is Chris' gift of course. _

Consulting his instructions as he went, Ezra turned out a not quite professional wrapping job but more than adequate. The ribbon might have been some what lopsided and slightly crushed but it was done. _Vin assured me that Chris would be quite pleased with a bridle for Pony. It took most of the summer to track down the artist who made Mister Larabee's saddle. I'm most pleased the way the commission turned out._

Reaching for the next box Ezra lifted the lid and checked the contents. _JD's computer games. It took hours of research to ascertain which games Mister Dunne might enjoy. Not so surprising Buck was quite helpful. I can't believe how many hours I endured ebay to acquire this one. _Ezra smiled smugly at the out of production game. Ezra carefully began wrapping the gift. This one took considerably less time now that Standish was getting the hang of wrapping.

_I do hope Josiah will like his gift. _Ezra nervously handled the document before placing it in the gift box with a beautiful maroon wool sweater. _Yes I'm certain I chose wisely in this instance._ Ezra wrapped this one neatly. Even the bow seemed perkier.

_Nathan, now this one was difficult. After consulting with his lovely wife I do believe I will satisfy even Mister Jackson's moral streak. _Ezra chuckled as he wrapped the box.

_The lovely Mrs. Jackson. Not necessarily the most useful of gifts. _Ezra smiled as he lifted a tiny porcelain teacup from its protective wrap. Examining it closely he gently returned it to the set. Ezra checked to make certain the selection of his favorite teas was still in the box. _Raine did seem so much calmer after our afternoon teas. _Ezra sighed contentedly remembering the afternoons in Raine's flower garden while he recharged after a particularly draining case. His elegant long fingers made short work of wrapping this package.

_It seems in such poor taste yet it's so Buck. _Ezra shook his head looking into the next box. Buck's gift consisted of a series of pictures of over twenty long-legged show girls, advertisements for a long closed Las Vegas show. A tiny costume and feathered headdress completed the gift. Closing the box Ezra shuddered a moment before wrapping it.

_Our sweet Casey. Not a very attractive gift but one that will relieve some of your financial burden. The necessary curriculum for your next semester classes. _Ezra nodded, content with his choice for his little sister. Quickly he wrapped the box adding the ribbon before setting it with the other wrapped gifts.

_Miss Nettie's gift._ Ezra thoughtfully studied the contents. _I do hope this is the correct one. It took some of my finest training to acquire the photos in the first place. Then trying to identify the exact one was overwhelming. I'm certain this is it. _Ezra carefully replaced the protective packaging before wrapping the box and adding it to his pile.

_Vin. _Ezra nodded at the framed painting. _I called in far too many old debts to get this done. It was well worth it. _Ezra breathed at the beauty of the picture. _There. All done. _Ezra fluffed the last ribbon.

_Now for a cup of tea and bed. _Ezra stood and stretched. Cleaning up his mess he secured the condo while his tea brewed.

Sipping his tea he returned to the living room to admire his tree. _Vin was correct it does look somewhat like Charlie Brown's Christmas tree. Mother would be appalled. Not only by the tree but the thought of watching such a mundane show. I'm so glad Vin showed up with pizza and the show in hand last Friday evening. How he knew I had never seen it is beyond me. _Ezra grinned impishly. _Time for bed. _

Just as Ezra turned the light out he uttered a dismayed curse. Flipping the light back on he walked over and stared in dismay at the pile of gifts. _AW HELL. _He stared over at the pristine gift cards laying on the floor beside the coffee table. The unused cards that should be carefully attached to the gifts.

_Now what? I would certainly not wish to unwrap everything and start over. _Picking up a gift he grunted softly. Shaking it gently he smiled. _This is Chris' bridle. _Quickly he placed a gift card on it and set it to the side.

Ezra frowned in concentration over the next gift. _What are you? _Sniffing deeply he laughed. _Raine's tea service._

One by one he identified the wrapped gifts and placed a card on each. _No wonder children shake packages. This is fun. Time for bed. Tomorrow will certainly not be restful. _Standish smiled ruefully as he headed up the stairs.


	7. Interruption

That Gown

11:00 pm

"**Dammit! Not now!**" Nathan's strained voice filled the room when the phone rang.

"Remember, Baby. We promised: **no **going out tonight," Raine held firm.

"Brother Nathan, this is Sister Mary Ernestine at St. Paul's. We just wanted to let you know we're taking Brother Josiah to the clinic over on Cherry Street. He says he's fine but he did fall off the sanctuary roof into a snowbank. Sister Mary Catherine and I are taking him so don't be concerned," a woman's cockney accented voice answered at the beep.

"What was the old goat doing on a **roof** during a snow storm at **eleven oh-two at night**?" Raine demanded with a huff, rolling over to where she could see a clock.

"That roof is always leaking," Nathan sighed. "I told you that gown is cursed."

"Nathan, he was on a roof, in a snowstorm that isn't a curse that's simple probability," Raine snorted.

"Guess I better go," Nathan sighed.

"He's got help, Nathan," Raine scowled.

"Those two nuns are tiny. Neither one of them is as big as Netty and they're in their eighties," Nathan muttered.

"Are they senile?" Raine asked calmly.

"No!" Nathan huffed.

"Then they, can decide if Josiah needs an ambulance. Sister Mary Ernestine sounded very calm," Raine reminded.

"Of course she did. The woman lived through the London Blitz," Nathan laughed.

"Then one bruised Sanchez isn't going to bother her." Raine pounced, pressing Nathan back into the blankets.


	8. Josiah's night

Up on the Roof Tops

A sheepish Josiah sat on the examination table enduring a lecture from Doctor Williams.

"Josiah Sanchez, what in blue blazes were you doing up on a roof in a blizzard at eleven o'clock at night?" The plump, balding doctor was scowling after his rant stopped.

"The roof was leaking," Josiah muttered and ducked knowing that Doctor Williams had upon occasion boxed JD and Buck's ears.

"It would have waited until daylight," Doctor Williams growled.

"St. Paul's roof," Josiah sighed and darted a quick glance over at the angry doctor.

"OH HELL!" Williams blurted. Looking up he apologized. "Sorry about that, Lord. I know three Hail Mary's and one Our Father," the doctor sighed.

"Sister Mary Penguin?" Doctor Williams asked ruefully.

"Sister Mary Penguin," Josiah nodded.

"She'd have patched it herself if you hadn't," Doctor Williams sighed. "You're a good man, Sanchez."

"Sister Ernie was praying for a soft landing," Josiah grinned, relieved that the volatile doctor had run down.

"A good thing for you. You'll be feeling this in the morning but I can't find any serious damage. All you need is to get warm, really," Doctor Williams said in relief.

"I thought Vin Tanner had been taking care of the roof lately?" Doctor Williams said distractedly as he filled out Josiah's chart.

"He has been. Tonight he was putting up a Christmas tree, though," Josiah replied.

"The one by his building?" Doctor Williams smiled for the first time.

"Beautiful isn't it? I could see them decorating it from the roof," Josiah smiled warmly.

"The kids have been telling me all about how they were decorating it this week. I can't believe how things have changed around here since Vin showed up." Doctor Williams started filling out a prescription.

"This one's for an antibiotic, get it filled and **take it. **The other one is for pain. I don't think you'll need it, but if you do I want you to be able to get something over the weekend. If anything seems wrong get to the hospital." The doctor glared up at Josiah.

"Will do, Doc," Josiah promised.

"Mister Sanchez, how did you get wood splinters in your hands and on the inside of your . . . " Doctor Williams asked only to be cut off by Josiah's reply.

"It started this way . . . " Josiah began his story.

Earlier . . .

"Brother Josiah." A plump little nun pattered into the huge kitchen where Josiah and several other volunteers were giving a final scrubbing to the huge ovens in preparation for the upcoming Christmas dinner.

"What is it, Sister Mary Catherine?" Josiah asked with a suppressed grin. _Darn that JD. I'm never going to be able to look at this poor woman without thinking Sister Mary Penguin. If the boy couldn't remember her name why'd he have to call her that? The poor woman's nose is on the large side and does look rather . . . pointed. _Josiah watched as the tiny woman seemed to 'fluff' her habit in a decidedly bird-like move.

"Oh, Brother Josiah whatever will we do?" Mary Catherine wrung her hands. She tried to frown really, she did. But frowns just seemed to slide off her cheerful face.

"Calm down, Sister. Now what test has the Lord cast before us this evening?" Josiah teased gently.

"You are a scoundrel, Josiah Ian Padrick Sanchez," she huffed.

"No, Sister. That would be Buck," Josiah leaned down and whispered.

"So he is." The elderly nun giggled. "It's the roof," Mary Catherine said and sighed deeply.

"Leaking again?" Josiah asked ruefully.

"Pouring down onto the altar," she groaned and laughed.

"Let me call Vin and see if he's available to help," Josiah smiled warmly.

"Oh you can't call him tonight, Josiah," Mary Ernestine's cockney voice carried clearly over the noise in the kitchen.

"Vin won't mind helping, Sister," Josiah promised.

"I know that Mister Tanner has patched our leaky roof on more than one occasion, but tonight he's helping the children put up a tree in the lot beside his apartment building. The children have been talking of nothing else all week."

Mary Catherine hurriedly agreed. "We certainly can't disappoint the children." She smiled sweetly.

"Alright, Sisters, I'll see what I can do," Josiah promised.

Josiah searched until he finally found the rickety ladder Vin had placed in the garage rafters to try and keep the neighborhood children from climbing it -them or elderly nuns.

"Young Vin brings his own ladder now days. He keeps trying to get us to get rid of this one. It is still sturdy don't you think, Brother Josiah?" Mary Catherine said hopefully.

"Sturdy enough," Josiah assured her. _When Noah was using it to build the Ark._ "Perhaps a prayer for strength, Sisters," Josiah said faintly.

"Of course, Brother Josiah, and we'll pray that he gives you wings to lift you up." Sister Mary Catherine patted his arm cheerfully.

"And something soft to land on when you fall on your . . . " Sister Mary Ernestine huffed under her breath.

"Sister Mary Ernestine!" Mary Catherine gasped. "That was uncalled for." The affronted little nun flounced out of the garage.

"Thank you, Sister Ernie. I'm thinking that I'm going to need that prayer," Josiah sighed.

"Be careful up there, Josiah my old friend. Agnes Jones is praying for yet another husband in the sanctuary. This will make number four. If you fall through that roof she'll take it as a sign from God," The cockney nun growled. "She's nagged three poor men to their graves already."

"A man could be driven to drink by that woman's voice," Josiah muttered as he hefted the ladder.

"How do you think she got three husbands?" Sister Mary Ernestine said sweetly just before they rejoined the waiting Sister Mary Catherine in the yard. "They had been drinking before hand."

Josiah choked and covered his snicker with a series of coughs. "It's snowing," Josiah groaned.

"It has been for several hours. That's why the roof is leaking," Mary Ernestine answered.

"I never noticed. I've been in the basement all evening," Josiah said distractedly. _That roof is going to be slicker than . . . manure. _Josiah hastily censored his thought as Mary Catherine gazed up at him.

"I found the tar and some shingles from last time you fixed it," Mary Catherine smiled widely, holding up her find.

"Thank you, Sister," the resigned Josiah positioned the ladder. _Lord it would hurt these sweet nuns deeply if I were to get killed tonight. _Taking the hammer, a small bucket of nails, several shingles and the tar Josiah started up the shaky ladder.

Josiah grinned weakly as Sister Mary Ernestine began reciting the 23rd Psalm. _How appropriate. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil. For You are with me; You up here too Lord? Good. 'Cause I can use all the help I can get. We really need to do something about this roof you know. _

Back to the present . . .

"It was slow going but I wasn't having nearly as much problem as I thought I would. I could see Vin's tree going up. They sure seemed to be having a good time. The snow would clear and I could hear the children laughing. Of course they finished long before I did. It was actually very peaceful, just me and the Lord fixing the roof," Josiah mused.

"If you fell off the roof, where did the splinters come from?" Doctor Williams knew there was more to the story.

"I didn't fall," Josiah corrected before he thought.

"Then how did you get hurt?" Doctor Williams pounced.

"That da . . ." Josiah cut off abruptly looking desperately towards the examination room door.

"The Sisters can't hear you, Mister Sanchez. Go ahead and cuss if you need too." Doctor Williams grinned.

"They had this shaky ancient wooden ladder. I knew better than using it. The third rung had a brace and was taped," Josiah growled.

"Oh God, they still have that thing! My father broke that rung thirty years ago," Doctor Williams blurted.

"Sorry Lord, two more Hail Mary's and another Our Father," Doctor Williams looked up and sighed.

"Well they don't have it any more," Josiah grinned as the doctor looked at him once more.

"OH! Ouch, huh?" Doctor Williams smirked.

"Yeah, Doc. Ouch," Josiah said ruefully. "It's kindling now."

"Do you want to call Nathan or shall I?" Doctor Williams sighed.

"Sister Mary Ernestine called him before we left. You'd better do it this time," Josiah sighed as he stood up, pulling his coat on.

"Mister Sanchez, I suggest you go home get a hot shower and go to bed. I'm telling the sisters not to let you work until Monday," the doctor ordered.

Josiah's protest was silenced as Doctor Williams exited the room, closing the door behind him.


	9. Collect Call

That . . . Gown

11:08

"Hell's Fire!" Nathan barked and flopped to his back cursing softly.

The answering machine began its greeting as the thoroughly frustrated couple tried to calm down. "Will you accept a collect call from . . ." "JD it's JD" JD's apologetic voice filled the room.

Nathan scrabbled across the room to get the phone.

"Yes, operator I'll accept the call," Nathan barked worriedly.

"Uh, Hi Nathan, Uh I need some help . . ." JD's desperate voice begged.

"Calm down JD, why didn't you use your cell phone?" Nathan asked.

"Battery's dead," JD answered sheepishly.

"What do you need, JD?" Nathan's carefully controlled voice answered.

"Oh thank you," JD breathed. "I need you to go to my apartment and get my bank card. Then call me back at this number (555) 555 - 5555," JD said in a flurry. "This very nice lady is going to let me access my card through her credit machine so I can get gas."

Raine stood up rolled her eyes and left the room.

"JD, are you being mugged?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"No, uh I don't take my card with me any more when I go to the conventions. I spend too much money if I do," JD muttered.

"Convention! You went to another one of those stupid Sci-Fi conventions. You spent all your money and you now you don't have enough for gas," Nathan groaned rubbing his forehead.

Raine walked back into the room carrying a file folder. Flipping it open she sorted through the pages until she found the page for JD. Nathan shook his head, leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"It's Buck's truck, he didn't fill the tank like he's supposed too," JD mumbled.

"JD, have you changed your bank card since July?" Nathan interrupted.

"No"

"I've got your card number then," Nathan pulled Raine close and began 'investigating'.

"You do?" JD asked in surprise.

"4th of July," Nathan reminded.

"Oh yeah, that time, I'm ready for the number," JD said sheepishly.

"I thought Buck never let his tank get to less then a quarter full," Nathan said distractedly.

"I'm in Boulder," JD's voice was very soft.

"I thought the convention was in Denver?" Nathan's brow was wrinkled.

JD's voice became too soft for Raine to overhear.

"What?" Nathan turned loose of his wife pulled the phone away from his ear to glare at it before placing it back to his ear. He made shushing signs to Raine's worried looks while listening in disbelief for a long moment, Than finally hung up the phone.

"He was kidnaped by two Klingons," Nathan said calmly.

"What do you mean he was kidnaped by Klingons?" Raine squeaked.

"He went to one of those conventions again," Nathan sighed. "Baby, do we really need to talk about this now?" Nathan asked letting his fingers do some walking.

"He's safe? On his way home?" she whispered.

"Yes and yes," Nathan whispered as he picked Raine up and headed back to the nest and unfinished business.

MEANWHILE


	10. JD's night

JD's Night

"Thank you ma'am," JD smiled sheepishly, taking his receipt for the gas. "I really appreciate you letting me do this."

"Honey, everyone needs a helping hand occasionally. Sounds like you have a good friend," the cashier smiled, at the earnest JD. "Now, do you need me to call the police?"

"Police?" JD asked in confusion.

"I heard you say you were kidnapped," she answered, gesturing to the phone on the counter.

"No, I don't need the police. It's a long story," JD sighed. _A real long story. Do I have sucker printed on my forehead or something?_

"The good one's usually are." The genuine smile she gave seemed to erase the wrinkles and tiredness from her face, giving a glimpse of a once stunning woman. "Are you in a hurry son? Oh excuse me, I'm Madge," she reached over the counter offering her hand.

"It's JD ", the young agent replied as they shook hands. "Not really, I was kinda waiting for that snow plow to get back to work," JD indicated the big truck idling in the parking lot, while the driver was grabbed himself a sandwich and a hot cup of coffee. "He's been clearing the road heading towards Denver, so I thought I'd follow him as long as I could," JD explained.

"Smart thinking, son," Madge nodded. "My Will, should be here shortly to take me home," her eyes glowed and she idly touched the simple gold band on her ring finger.

"How long have you been married?" JD asked softly. _You only see that look on long time couples. _

"Thirty-seven years this Thanksgiving. Never regretted a day. Even the ones where I wanted to take a broom to that man, and trust me there were more than just a few," Madge confided in JD as she laughed softly.

_Yeah, they still love each other to bits. I hope this is Casie and I thirty years from now._ "Sounds like you love him," JD said softly.

"He's my world, that confounded man," she chuckled. "Thing is I'm his too. Balances nicely that way." Madge's voice trailed off as if deep in thought. Suddenly, remembering the young man in front of her, a twinkle lit her eyes as she teased. "Sure doesn't hurt that he can melt steel with those kisses of his either."

7777777

"How'd you end up kidnapped by . . . Klingons was it?" Madge prodded. "I just can't ignore a good story you know," she smirked.

"It's all Buck's fault," JD accused as he started his tale.

"Buck's my friend and 'big brother'. See, I really wanted to go to this Star Trek Convention, they were having in Denver tonight. Well, Buck decided he had been ignoring me lately, so he just **had **to tag along," JD sighed deeply, before continuing. "Buck was bored out of his mind. Although he did like some of the women's costumes," JD smiled wryly. _Actually it was kind of cute, Buck trying to fit in. It was nice doing something together, just the two of us for a change. _

"Eye catching were they?" Madge chuckled.

"What there was of them," JD flushed. _I thought Buck would have a stroke, when the dancing, green Orion, slave girls showed up. _"While I was busy looking at a few games, Buck started talking to this Romulan woman. _She was taller than Buck and wasn't wearing enough to cover a three year old. _Than her boyfriend came up and got kind of rough with her. You need to understand that Buck loves women. It just tears him up to see somebody hurting one. It doesn't matter how old or young she is." JD's voice trailed off. _Good old Buck off to the rescue, even when a rescue isn't wanted._

"Your Buck's a protector. Not enough knight's in shining armor in this old world anymore," Madge stated.

"Well, tarnished armor would be closer to the truth. He's a bit of a womanizer." JD rolled his eyes, and grinned. _I think that black book is in it's third edition. I really thought about auctioning it off on E-bay. I could have raised the money to buy that new surveillance gear we need._

"The best kind," Madge's eyes twinkled. "Sir Gallahad was a stick in the mud."

JD shook his head and grinned before continuing. _Buck would be flirting with this lady like crazy. _"What Buck didn't realize is, Romulan's are kind of . . . rough in their courting practices. _Definetly **not** something I want to get into._ Before I had a chance to say anything, Buck had run the boyfriend off, and was taking the 'delicate' flower home for the night. He tossed me the truck keys, waggled his eyebrows and said don't wait up. Than he was gone," JD growled. _Hope he has enough sense to clear out before she pulls out the bondage gear._ _I really should have warned him. _JD thought guiltily. _Wonder if he's found out yet that Romulan women are the aggressive ones in the relationship, or if it will matter?_

"So where do the . . . I think it was . . . Klingons come in?" Madge asked curiously.

"I'm getting to that, first the Romulan came back with a few of his buddies," JD grinned weakly. _Five of the biggest, meanest, looking dudes I've ever seen. I thought I was toast._

"Your friend, Buck wasn't there so you were the next best thing, huh," Madge snickered.

"Yeah, they were all set to whip my . . . behind, when these two Klingons decided to help out," JD nodded. _Just call me JD Dunne, the perpetual victim. Never saw anything as beautiful as those two ugly mugs. The Romulans cleared out in a hurry when the Klingons whipped out the betleH. It was kind of neat how they had the security guards dressed as Klingons that way. _"When everything was settled down, and their shift was over, we decided to hang together awhile. I told them that if they needed anything they only had to ask." _Little did I know how much that little favor was going to cost me._ _I just let them use my cell phone to call their mother._ _How do I get into these situations._

"Than why did they kidnap you?" Madge looked confused.

"They were Klingons," JD responded. At Madge's bewildered stare he began to explain.

"A Klingon would never demean himself by asking for help. _Wonder if Chris is part Klingon? That would explain a lot. _They wanted to come home to see their mom for Christmas, since I offered to do something for them, they 'kidnapped me to drive them." _I had to keep reassuring them the whole way that she'd want to see them. One or the other was on the phone all the way to Boulder with her. "_Everything would have been fine except, Buck didn't have the tank filled like he normally does." _One time, just one time since I've known him, and it was tonight. _JD thought in disgust.

"You spent all your money at that convention," Madge tutted.

"No ma'am, I gave it to the Klingons, so they could buy their mom some flowers." JD shuffled his feet. _They hadn't seen their mother in two years, and they weren't going to go home, because they didn't have anything to give her for Christmas. _

Madge was certain that there was a bit more to the explanation, than the young man was willing to admit. She straightened up and nodded toward the parking area as a county police car pulled into the lot, followed by a beat up Ford pickup. "Here's my shift replacement, and my Will."

7777777

Will proved to be a big, grizzled, slightly paunchy, county officer with warm brown eyes, and a genuine smile. "I brought you a heavy coat, Madge," Will held out the garment.

"Thank you. Will, this is JD. He's been keeping me company until you got here," Madge introduced the two men.

"Hello," JD held out his hand.

"Will Merriwether," Will grasped the offered hand with a firm shake.

While Madge and her relief went over a few things, the two men began to talk.

"Thanks for staying. Madge was robbed the other night. Scared us both up pretty good. She's stubborn though, won't let some 'good-for-nothing' keep her from doing what she wants," Will sighed.

"She seems like a wonderful lady," JD smiled.

"That she is," Will answered. "Now why are you driving a truck registered to a Buck Wilmington?" Will asked sharply.

"You checked the license plate." JD replied calmly, looking the man in the eyes.

"You've been in here close to an hour now," Will growled protectively. "Wilmington is ATF. He was with Denver PD before that. He's a womanizer, but a good man, or so I'm told. Figured Madge was safe with him in here."

"So how'd you get Wilmington's truck?" accusation clearly present in Will's tone.

"Buck's my teammate, I'm ATF too, names JD Dunne," JD answered calmly

"Can I see some ID, **Agent** **Dunne**?" Will scowled.

"Sure," JD slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge case.

"Sorry son, you just don't look old enough," Will shrugged handing back the case after studying the ID card.

"Tell me something I don't know," JD groaned.

"You'll likely out grow it, son," Will offered kindly. "If your intending to get to Denver, you better get started, more storm is moving in and they'll be closing the pass soon."

"I'm going on out to the car Madge," Will called out to his wife. "Pleased to have met you son," Will shook JD's hand once more, before sauntering out to the cruiser.

Madge finished up with her relief and walked over to JD. "Sugar, do you have someplace to be for the holidays? Now, I'm not being nosey. My boy is in the army, he's stationed in Kentucky and won't be able to come home. Will and I are alone this Christmas. Just seems to me, nobody should celebrate our Lord's birth all alone. So if you don't have any place else calling you, you're more than welcome to spend it with us. Won't be nothing fancy but I'm a fair cook, least ways I haven't killed nobody yet." Madge offered.

"Thank you, but I'm going home to family now," JD's smile brightened the little store. _Never thought I'd have this much family._

"That's good, son, real good. Your momma will be glad for it," Madge smiled.

"Mom's gone now," JD's smile slipped. _Miss you Momma._

"I didn't aim to cause you pain, Sugar," the woman sighed.

"It's OK, I just miss her real bad this time of year. Christmas was her favorite time," JD smiled warmly. _How you loved everything to do with Christmas._

"So where's home?" Madge asked the young man who had awakened her maternal streak.

"Denver, that's where my brothers are," JD smile widened. _Brothers, damn I'm lucky._ JD noticed the snowplow driver had finished his sandwich and coffee and was headed for the door, "Thanks, looks like my train is about to pull out, so I'd best be on my way," JD waved as he headed out the door.

_Phone's plugged in. Need to try and call Buck again. Musn't forget to call Nathan and let him know I made it home. Damn, Buck I hope you haven't gotten in over your head this time._

7777777

"Well did he check out?" Madge grunted as she climbed into the police car.

"Yep," Will responded as he shut Madge's door and moved around to the other side.

"Figured so, or you'd have come barreling in to rescue me," Madge huffed.

"Yep," Will nodded.

"You old coot," Madge growled.

"Love you too," Will grunted.

"Take me home you smooth talking devil you," Madge grinned over at her husband.


	11. HELP

That D. . . Gown

11:25 p.m.

Soft words and laughter could occasionally be heard from the nest in front of the fire.

"**Shoot that darn thing!**" Raine's aggrieved voice rose, as the phone interrupted them once more.

Nathan groaned, he lay listening as the answering machine picked up once more.

"Nathan, come on please pick up," Buck's shaky voice filled the room. "I'm in big trouble here, Nate. This woman is certifiable, I need help."

Raine and Nathan exchanged worried looks. "I've got to hear this," Nathan whispered.

"Me too, any woman that can make Buck sound like that could be dangerous," Raine said with her eyes wide.

"I'm here Buck," Nathan picked up the phone.

"Thank you, Nate," Buck's voice quavered. "Come and get me please."

Nathan and Raine stared at the phone.

"Buck, are you crying?" Nathan demanded.

"It hurts Nate," Buck sounded terrified.

"Take it easy Buck, helps on the way," Nathan promised.

"She's coming back," Buck's voice dropped to a panicked whisper.

"Help is coming Buck, hang on," Nathan soothed.

"Oh, you've been so bad," a woman's voice was heard before the phone went ominously dead.

"Nathan, we don't know where he is," Raine gasped in fear.

"Caller ID, Raine. He's at the Windsor Hotel, room 521," Nathan breathed in relief.

"Nathan, call the hotel back. Tonight the hospital was hosting a thank you dance for all the Emergency staff, EMT's, and a good part of the Denver Police Department. They're in the ballroom. They can get there a whole lot faster than we can," Raine rattled on.

Nathan took a deep breath, looked up the number in the phone book and called the hotel, just in case the number on the caller ID was direct to room 521. Very quickly he was speaking with Capt. Charles Smithers of the SWAT team.

"Captain, I need you to get up to room 521 now. Buck called and it sounded like he's in way over his head. He really might have gotten a psyco this time," Nathan explained hurriedly.

"On my way Nate, I'll grab a couple of my team as back up," Capt. Smithers responded before hanging up.

Raine and Nathan sat tensely holding hands, watching the phone, and waiting. Long minutes later the phone rang. Nathan checked the ID and grabbed the phone. "Buck?"

"No Nathan, this is Charles Smithers. Buck's a little uncomfortable, but not **really** hurt, so you can relax. I've had some of the EMT's come up, and check him out. Right now, some of our forensic people are processing the crime scene. After they're finished we might take Wilmington to the hospital for a once over, after all you can't be to safe. We're getting his report now. He's saying he doesn't want to press charges, but he could change his mind," Capt. Smithers reported.

"Thanks Charles, keep me updated would you?" Nathan asked before hanging up.

"Nathan? Was Charles Smithers **laughing**? I've known the man for five years and he barely smiles," Raine asked in disbelief.

"It sure sounded like laughter," Nathan stared at the phone.

"Buck's in good hands, so where were we?" Raine ran teasing fingers down Nathan's bare spine.

"It's just turned the witching hour woman," Nathan turned, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Gonna cast a spell on you," Raine cooed.

"You already have Baby, you already have," Nathan picked her up and headed back to the nest.


	12. Buck's night

Buck's Tale of Woe

12:00am Saturday

_I'm not ever letting anyone tie me up, not ever. _Buck Wilmington lay spread-eagle on the bed, securely bound and very close to as naked as the day he was born. "**Turn me loose!"**Buck demanded furiously, even his prized mustache seemed to bristle in rage.

"Sorry Buck first we have to process the crime scene," Capt. Smithers' said in a strictly professional manner while his eyes danced.

_I'm never going to live this down._ Buck glared at Stephen a member of the Denver PD, forensic team.

"Smile Buck," Stephen waggled his eyebrows and grinned raising his camera for pictures.

_I'm going to kill them all, starting with you. _Buck glared furiously.

"Now, Agent Wilmington do you think the attack upon your person was connected with one of your cases?" Det. Bridget Troutman asked with a snicker.

"It was not part of a case and get these vultures out of here," Buck hissed.

"Proper procedures, Buck," Bridget smiled warmly.

"What in hell is Elmore doing in here than?" Buck growled. "She's on the bomb squad!"

"I'm just assuring the safety of key personnel. The felon could have placed a bomb in here, you know," Sandy Elmore smiled before looking intently under the bed and more intently at the contents of the bed.

Buck set his jaw and growled softly as his brothers-in-blue moved around the room.

"Damn, woman your hands are cold," Buck protested as EMT Sara Shaerer examined his . . . injuries.

"It doesn't look too bad, Buck. I don't think you'll be staying at the hospital overnight," she smiled evilly.

"Hospital! Hell no," Buck snarled.

"Now Buck, how did this happen?" Bridget Troutman asked with a squeak, keeping her head bent over her report book.

Gritting his teeth Buck began telling of his evening at the Sci-fi convention with JD. How he had met Angelique last-name-unknown and left with her.

"You voluntarily left with Ms. DeSade? There was no duress?" Bridget asked.

"I voluntarily left with her," Buck growled.

"Then you rented a room at the hotel, intending to occupy it together?" Bridget scribbled rapidly.

"Yes," Buck grunted.

"Were the . . . restraints consensual, Agent Wilmington?" Officer Troutman continued her interview.

"Where in hell are you going with my clothes, Jonesy?" Buck demanded.

"Evidence, Buck," Sam Jones grinned as he bagged Buck's clothes.

"Dammit, this is enough," Buck fumed.

"The restraints, Buck?" Bridget asked sharply.

"Yes, they were consensual," Buck snapped.

"Somewhat dangerous don't you think, Agent Wilmington?" Troutman scowled seriously.

"Yeah, Bridget this won't ever happen again," Buck promised.

"Good. Did you give Ms. DeSade permission to epilate you? Bridget asked with a snort.

"What?" Buck blinked.

"Did you give Angelique permission to remove your body hair?" Bridget asked clearly, looking over at the tape recorder on the nightstand. The one catching every nuance of this conversation. Then examining the crime scene throughly.

"NO! I did not give that woman permission to rip my hair out by the roots," Buck barked.

"Actually she did a good job on the waxing. She seems to have gotten everywhere. You're nice and smooth, like a baby," Sara Shaerer blurted.

Suppressed snickers filled the room from 'busy' officers.

"Buck it will grow back," T one of the forensic team soothed. "Although why you would want too is beyond me," the openly homosexual man smirked.

"Thanks for the information T. Come on guys, the joke's gone on long enough. I'm getting cold here. Turn me loose, guys," Buck grumbled. _Isn't Sara divorced now? Seems to like what she see's._

"I noticed," Mary Graves pointedly stared, than blushed, carrying in several evidence bags from the bathroom.

Buck's grin flashed and he waggled his eyebrows. "Want to help warm me up?"

"Later maybe," Mary blurted before hurrying out of the room.

"How in hell does he do that," Stephen grumbled.

"Captain Smithers, come on," Buck hissed.

"Bridget?" Capt. Smithers asked calmly.

"One more question than I have everything I need for the report. Buck, how did you call Nathan since you're all tied up. Bridget smiled giving Buck's position a thorough study.

"I dialed the damn phone with my tongue," Buck growled.

"Ohhh, very talented of you Buck," Bridget winked.

"I'm very . . . talented, sweetheart," Buck smirked.

"Cut him loose people," Charles Smithers ordered.

"I don't think cut is a word Buck wants to hear right now," Stephen smirked looking through his camera lens for one last shot.

"At least we got here in time to save the mustache," Bridget smiled as she started untying Wilmington.

"I appreciate it," Buck said sheepishly rubbing his prized mustache.

"What are you doing for New Year's Eve, Big Fellow," Bridget waggled her eyebrows.

"Spending it with a lovely lady in blue I hope," Buck smiled into Bridget's dancing hazel eyes.

"Sounds good," she crooned. "And Buck, I'll bring my handcuffs."


	13. Doctor Reports

That DA . . Gown

12:17 am Saturday

The flickering light from the fireplace, danced in the shadowed room. Deep groans and throaty whispers filled the air. Passionate whispers and . . . **BRINGGGGG!**

"**SHIT!!!!" **Nathan's pained voice broke.

Raine's soft giggle filled the air.

"It isn't funny woman," Nathan panted.

"I know Nathan," Raine soothed. "I'm sorry."

They lay side beside on the blankets, trying to catch their breath. While the answering machine gave it's message and it's irritating little beep.

"Nathan, this is Dr. William's from the Cherry Street Clinic. I just finished treating Josiah Sanchez. I sent him home with some antibiotics and a 'script for pain pills. I don't think he'll need the pain meds, but make sure he takes all that antibiotic. Old as that ladder was there's no telling what was on those splinters. He's not seriously injured, mostly just strained. I suggest you keep an eye on those splinters though. You never can be sure you got all of them." Dr. Wilson reported.

Nathan sighed and looked at Raine, who nodded. Picking up the portable phone, that had been placed strategically beside the ice bucket, Nathan turned it on.

"Hey Doc, I'm here," Nathan said his voice stressed.

"Nathan are you alright?" Dr. Williams voice became concerned.

"Bad timing, is all doc," Nathan huffed.

"Oh, OHHHH . . . , I'm real sorry about that," Dr Williams said apologetically.

"It's been one of those nights," Nathan groaned.

"If it will help Josiah's going to be suffering awhile. I had to remove some old growth timber from a recreational area," Wilson sniggered, before hanging up.

Nathan stared at the phone in bewilderment for a moment. "Old growth timber? . . . Recreational area? . . . oh . . . OH," Nathan began to laugh . . . hard.

"Nathan?" Raine asked curiously.

"Seems that Josiah got a groin full of splinters," Nathan sniggered. Raine swatted him gently.

"Your not being very sympathetic," she huffed.

"I don't feel real sympathetic right now, call it poetic justice," Nathan grinned widely.

"Wonder what he told Sister Mary Penguin?" Raine sniggered.

7777777

12:30 am Saturday

The ringing phone acted like a bucket of ice water to the entwined couple. Pulling apart reluctantly they stared at that instrument of the devil. Lying there looking oh so innocent.

"JD hasn't had time to get back home yet," Nathan frowned.

"Go ahead and answer it. **We're** going to anyway you know," Raine groaned.

"Jackson residence," Nathan answered the call.

"Nat'an, dis is Andre Montgomery over to tha clinic on Silver Street," the warm accented baritone filled the room.

Raine and Nathan exchanged worried looks. "Vin or Ezra?" Raine mouthed.

"Which one of the demonic duo do you have, Andre?" Nathan sighed.

"It be Chris," Andre answered cheerfully. "He's not too bad, I sent him on home. Just want you to take a look at him in de morning." Andre explained.

"Okay, check on Chris. Anything else?" Nathan asked rubbing the aching spot between his eyes.

"No, just thought I better let you know. Bye now," Andre hung up.

"Chris?" Raine said in shock. "Not Vin? Not Ezra?"

"Just Chris, Andre didn't seem very concerned. Actually, it sounded like he was laughing," Nathan sighed.

"What in the world did Chris do?" Raine muttered.

Meanwhile . . .


	14. Chris' night part deux

Chris turned into the parking lot of the immediate care center and pulled into a parking spot. Turning off the truck he removed the keys from the ignition with a growl. Carefully he pocketed his keys after climbing out.

"I better take you for a walk before I go in," Larabee muttered to Edgar distractedly. He reached over the seat and opened the kennel door to let Edgar out. Immediately the terrier bounced over the back of the seat to join Chris. Attaching a leash to the collar on the excited little bundle of energy, Larabee let the dog bounce out and onto the ground. Holding the leash firmly Chris automatically locked the door before he shut it.

Larabee let out a harsh curse as somehow he managed to close the door on the thumb of his right hand. Panting for breath against the pain Chris took stock of his situation. His thumb was now firmly trapped between the top corner of the door and the frame. Edgar stood looking up; seemingly worried if the wrinkles on his forehead were any indication. A small foot rested on top of Chris' boot sympathetically.

"Thanks, but it's not your fault, dog," Larabee hissed between clinched teeth.

Chris discovered he had even more problems. Attempting to reach the keys in the right front pocket of his jeans with his left hand proved to be a painful and almost impossible task made even more impossible by his tight jeans.

Edgar whined and began to dance around as Larabee's soft curses grew desperate while he fought to get the keys.

"Edgar, dammit stop," Chris hissed as the little terrier pulled against the leash looped over Larabee's trapped wrist. A sharp lunge and the little dog managed to pull his collar off over his head.

"Oh, Hell! Billy's gonna kill me," Chris gritted as the little dog darted off. He couldn't turn enough to keep track of the fast moving canine missile. He cursed softly and increased his struggles to reach the keys.

_I wonder if I still have the clinic here in memory. _Chris reached down to take his cell phone off the clip. At that moment his bruised body chose to protest its cold and trapped state and a monster Charlie horse struck his lower calf.

Dropping the phone, Larabee grabbed for the spasming muscles only to draw up short as the trapped thumb protested. _I'm in hell. _Lifting his injured leg to rest on the running board Chris managed to reach his aching calf. Sighing in relief he happened to look down and spot his cell phone lying on the ground. _I promise to be more sympathetic about this kind of thing in the future. _Larabee reached down desperately only to pull up short.

"Damn!"

'Thunk,' Chris thumped his head on the truck door.

"DAMN!" He barked in pain as the door closed tighter. _Genius, your THUMB is trapped! It's why you're freezing your ass off right now._

"Larabee? Chris?" a soft Caribbean voice inquired.

"Andre?" Chris tried to look over his shoulder.

The doctor moved up beside Chris to study the situation. Andre Montgomery was bundled up to his eyeballs in a warm looking snowsuit. The island born doctor always sympathized with Ezra and Vin's complaints of the cold.

"Dat looks like it hurts my, mon," the doctor winced taking in the situation.

"Just a might," Larabee hissed sarcastically.

"Your keys is in de pocket, yes?" The doctor's voice held sympathy.

"Hate to bother you, Doc, but could you maybe . . . ," Chris asked.

"You don' be gettin' no ideas now. My Amee, she's mean, a big mean woman, heh," Montgomery laughed and reached deep into Larabee's pocket removing the keys. Quickly the doctor unlocked the door and opened it, freeing the trapped thumb.

"We best be takin' pictures of dis, mon," Montgomery gave the thumb a quick examination.

"Doc, did you see a little black and white dog?" Chris demanded, looking around the parking lot.

"It in de clinic. Sad little t'ing come ta da door an' scratch, askin' ta be let in. Mah Amee she let him in, dhen sent me out in da cold ta find him people since he was all 'lone. Good thing she did, hey?" Andre Montgomery smiled widely, his kind eyes lingered worriedly on the thumb. "Which one of de terrible tres is Nathan bringin' ta see me?" he asked.

"I'm on my own this time." Chris grunted in acknowledgment of how often Montgomery got to see the youngest three members of his team.

"You? Not dem boys of yours?" Andre stared in surprise.

"Yeah, I've managed to twist my knee and ankle," Chris sighed.

"Let's get you in out of de cold. How you get all wet, mon?" the doctor inquired as he gently supported Chris to the office door.

Chris sheepishly began to tell about his night so far.

"Chris, my friend you wait, my Amee she's gonna want ta hear dis one too," Andre interrupted with a grin when the story got to the locked truck doors.

"I'm still trying ta figure how dis island boy get stuck in de snow," the doctor grumbled under his breath as he caught his balance, managing not to drop Chris into the snow.

Chris scowled at Edgar, who he trotted up as soon as the doors opened. The little dog was now wearing a hand knitted baby sweater in a soft shade of blue.

"Traitor. Lassie came back **with** the rescue team," Chris growled. Edgar's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he gave a wide doggy grin.

"Where dem beautiful boys?" Amee hurried over with a wheelchair.

Montgomery's wife -who was also his nurse- was a tiny woman at four foot ten and maybe ninety-eight pounds; a beautiful woman with a coffee colored complexion and huge dark eyes. She blushed almost as easily as Vin Tanner. This was the big jealous woman Chris had been regularly warned about for the last ten years. Vin, Ezra and JD adored her and would meekly accept her lectures and hand knitted sweaters, while she fussed over them.

"I don't think they're visiting tonight, Nursezilla," Chris teased, using Vin's nickname for her.

"So what has you done, beautiful?" Amee waited until Chris was seated before carefully examining the hand.

"When are you going to leave this looser and run off with me, Amee?" Chris nodded to the now unbundled Andre walking up.

"You takin' lessons from dat no 'count Buck now?" Amee scowled playfully.

"I really need you, lady," Larabee pleaded.

"You wantin' a nurse what wit' dem boys of yours is all," Amee sniffed. "I couldn't handle de stress." She smiled.

"She my woman Larabee." Andre smiled widely lifting his wife up for a hug.

"Don' you get da big head. I only keepin' you cause Josiah's da only man-sized one in de bunch," Amee sniffed swatting Andre's chest to be put down. "And even da black boys is pale up here. Look at dat Nathan, he need him some sun."

Chris couldn't help but smile at the picture the two of them made. The tiny Amee and the huge Andre. Larabee's eyes softened as he remembered when the priest had said "You may now kiss the bride." Sarah's delighted laugh as the 6' 10" Andre picked up his tiny bride to bestow that kiss.

"Christopher?" Amee asked softly noting how still Larabee had become.

"Remembering your wedding," Chris' voice was husky.

"Sarah made a beautiful Matron of Honor," Amee smiled then laughed. "Dere you was raisin' da dickens 'bout one more of dem damn dress fittin's. Her standing dere in da dressin' room covered in lace and pins throwin' dem shoes at yah. Yellin' 'bout how she wasn't gettin' fat, she's havin' de baby. Lord I kin still see de look on your face," Amee reached down and hugged Chris. "Lord I miss her," Amee sighed.

"I'm proud of you Chris Larabee for laying down dat bottle," Amee swatted Chris' shoulder and wiped her eyes as she straightened.

7777777

Soon they had Chris stripped out of his wet clothes and dressed in some handy scrubs in a baby blue with yellow duckies on them.

"Who wears something like this?" Chris huffed in disgust.

"De children like dem," Andre said, standing with his back to his wife he rolled his eyes.

"What wrong wit' dem? I made dem my ownself." Amee stood with her hands on her hips.

"Not a thing." Chris blinked innocently.

"Didn't t'ink so," Amee snapped. "Andre Louis Sebastian Montgomery don' you be rolling dem eyes," she scolded.

"How she do that?" Montgomery hissed under his breath.

The Montgomerys laughed softly as Larabee told the story of his evening thus far while they x-rayed and bandaged the man and nurtured him with hot cocoa.

The clatter of Edgar's toenails on tile was heard as the terrier followed them through the clinic. Studiously the staff ignored the little dog's presence. No one wanted to banish him to the cold truck.

"Well you was lucky, my mon, de knee and ankle is sprained some. If you keep de weight off of dem, you be fine in a week. Gonna wrap dem in ace bandages and send yah home on crutches. De thumb he's bruised up, but not broke. Gonna hurt like de devil. Keep ice on dem for twenty-four hours. Prop dem above your heart level . . . why am I botherin'? You know da drill. I'm gonna put a splint on it so's maybe you won't hit it too often. I don' even t'ink you'll loose de nail," Andre said flashing his white teeth.

Andre went out and pulled the truck around to the door for Chris.

"Now here's you a 'scription for pain pills n' an anti inflammatory. Get dem filled dis time you hearin' me?" Andre scowled when he got back inside.

"Yes, Mother," Chris sighed.

"Don' you 'muthuh' me, you on your own dis time. I'll sic my Amee on you," Andre sniffed.

"I'll get them filled," Chris huffed.

"And use dem?" Amee walked over with Edgar at her heels.

"And use them," Chris agreed.

"Good. Put dis on. It'll keep you warm," Amee said tossing Chris a bag.

"Aw, Amee, you didn't have to do this," Chris pulled out the hand knitted sweater. The silky yarn seemed to beg to be touched.

"It green, Christopher. Green it go with de black," Amee huffed. "Sarah said you was hot dressed in de green. She was right," Amee teased gently.

Larabee sighed. "Sarah always picked my clothes out. It was just easier to wear black after she was gone. I'm color blind."

"You get dat Ezra ta help you den. It time ta add some colors," Amee hugged him. "You still wear green under pants?" Amee grinned wickedly.

"Amee!!!" Andre huffed.

"Sarah and I shopped tagether, Andre. She's de one what found dem tiger striped underwear I liked so much, heh." Amee's eyes danced.

"Chris you need anyt'ing?" Andre changed the subject . . .quickly.

"Nope, I'm good to go," Chris laughed.

The good natured pair settled Larabee in his truck and Edgar back in the carrier.

"You still don' want for us to call somebody ta drive you home?" Amee chewed her lip.

"No, sweet lady, I'm picking up the prescriptions and heading straight home," Chris answered before pulling away.

"Good Luck," the pair called as the truck left the parking lot.

"Andre, I love you," Amee hugged her husband.

"Knew you was a smart woman," Andre breathed before gently kissing her. "Promise I stay away from dem. I like me wit'out stitches."


	15. Breaking the Curse maybe

The End of that Cursed Gown

1:00 am Saturday

Raine and Nathan were now curled up on the couch together. Watching the late news and waiting for JD to call in letting them know he was home. Raine was now dressed in her warm flannel gown.

"The one with all those buttons," Nathan's voice was husky as he flushed. Lots of memories connected with getting her out of that particular gown.

"Thought we could do a little necking while we waited," Raine sighed.

"Whatever you want, baby," Nathan breathed then nibbled gently on the back of Raine's neck.

"Ummm that is so good," Raine whispered.

The two lovers were soon busily occupied. Nathan rolled over, pulling Raine on top of him when something caught his eye and he froze. Raine quickly realized she no longer had Nathan's undivided attention as she followed his gaze toward the TV. A familiar figure was featured prominently on the breaking news report.

"Raine? Is that Chris?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"It can't be," Raine stared. "For crying out loud he's wearing yellow duckies." Raine sat up in shock. "That's just wrong, Nathan," she huffed.

"Yellow duckies?" Nathan squinted at the screen.

Raine scrambled from her husbands arms and rushed over to the love nest. Digging feverishly through the blankets, she finally stopped her search pulling the lilac gown from the twisted pile.

Nathan stared in bemusement as Raine tossed the gown into the flames grabbed up the poker making certain that the garment was completely consumed.

Raine stalked back to the couch, thumped down and pulled Nathan's arms tightly around herself. "That thing was possessed," she muttered as she leaned back into the comforting warmth of the man she loved.


	16. Will it ever end

"Edgar, it won't be long now. Soon as I get this prescription filled we're headed out to the ranch. I'll be glad to get home and out of this weather. Sure hope the guys can make it tomorrow. First time in years I've really looked forward to the holidays. Would you like some pizza? I can order one to pick . . . nah it's to late. What am I doing . . . you're a dog," Chris snorted. "Besides, pizza gives you gas."

Larabee flipped the signal and turned into the pharmacy parking lot. Parking the truck, he dug through the bag of soggy clothes to retrieve his wallet. _I'm only going into the drugstore. It's not . . . some how that damn scruffy Texan would know. _Chris sighed and strapped on his belt and holster. _Tanner is just way too paranoid. _

"Be right back Edgar," Chris said as he pulled out the crutches. Tugging down the green sweater to cover his weapon, Larabee tucked one of the crutches under his arm.Chris made sure his keys were safe before locking and closing the door. Moving carefully in the deep snow, Larabee made his way into store.

_Forgot how bad these things rub your armpits. Why do they have to put the damn pharmacy in the back of the store? Seems to me they'd want to keep sick people out of the main store. Probably the same reason it will take 30 minutes to fill this prescription and I'm the only customer they have. Trap you in here and you'll end up buying something you don't really need just to kill the boredom. _Larabee growled faintly as he thumped his way to the back.

"Hi Chris, do you need a wheelchair?" Shirley Melrose, a silver haired clerk, called from her seat behind the main counter.

"No, I'm fine Shirley, just getting a prescription," Chris called back as he swung along on the crutches. _This is one skill I could do without relearning. _

"What can I do for you Mr. Larabee?" the bright-eyed young pharmacist asked as Chris rested against the counter.

_It would have to be Charlie. He talks more than JD. When did I get this damn old? This kid makes JD look mature. Shouldn't he still be in Junior High? I'm not sure his voice has broke yet. Hell, he still has pimples, dammit. _"Need to get this filled Charlie." Chris pushed the prescription across the counter.

"Sure no problem," Charlie smiled as he turned away looking for the proper medicine. "How'd you get hurt Mr. Larabee?"

"Took a fall on the ice," Chris answered calmly.

"OH! You haven't been drinking have you Mr. Larabee? It's not safe to take this with alcohol," Charlie kept talking.

"No, I haven't been drinking," Chris snapped. _Who does he think he is? My mother? Anyone can slip and fall._

"Well you're . . . dressed differently than normal and you're only wearing a sweater. I was concerned," Charlie rambled again.

_Alright, I'll give the kid that. I'm certainly not dressed like usual. _"It's a warm sweater. My coat got soaked when I fell," Chris gritted.

"That explains it. You had me worried. I thought maybe you had . . . never mind." Charlie quickly began counting out pills.

_Thought what? _Chris considered. _Shit, the little brat thought I escaped from a mental ward or something. _Larabee sent a level 5 glare at the nervous young man. Pills spilled to the floor as Charlie jumped. _Jumpy, not even JD gets flustered at a level 5. _

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Larabee. Let me get this filled so you can get out of here. Remember not to take these 'til you're home. It's not safe to drive with these in your system you know?"

"I know Charlie. I'm going home just as soon as you finish that up," Chris sighed and rubbed that aching spot between his eyes.

"You do that a lot Mr. Larabee, have you had your eyes checked? You might need glasses," Charlie suggested helpfully.

"I'll do that, thank you Charlie." Larabee almost snatched the prescription from the pharmacist's hands after he had rung it up. _It could also be that every time you see me I'm getting a prescription filled for one of the guys. _

"That will be $57.81 please," Charlie smiled.

"What do you mean? Co-pay is $10 bucks," Chris snapped.

"Your drug card is expired, Mr. Larabee," Charlie explained weakly.

Larabee seethed as he dug through his wallet and pulled out three 20's. _I made sure the guys threw out their old cards and put their new ones in their wallets. Then Nathan checked just to be sure. So why the hell is my new card sitting in my top desk drawer? _

"Good night and thank you for your business, Mr. Larabee. Be careful, it's slick out there," Charlie called cheerfully to Larabee's back.

"Have a good night, Charlie," Chris called back in relief.

Chris glanced up as he made his way down the aisle. _Well SHIT, I'm having a Tanner night. _Larabee shook his head in disbelief, watching in a surveillance mirror as two armed men made their way into the store. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as one held a gun on Shirley and forced the woman to walk ahead of them towards the pharmacy. _Bet they're after drugs._

_Sure hope they didn't fasten these shelf units down the way Shirley wanted. _Chris braced himself against a shelf and positioned his crutch tips against the upper edge of the unit on the other side of the aisle. Watching the two would be armed robbers in the mirror, he waited. Shirley cleared the shelving unit as Larabee pushed hard, stretching himself between the two units and toppled the one onto the thieves pinning them under the unit and its load of feminine hygiene products.

"Thanks Chris," Shirley said sincerely.

"Looked like you wanted some help," Larabee responded, now pulling his duty weapon and holding it on the two miscreants.

Chris shook his head as Shirley tugged the stockings off the two thieves heads none too gently. A dangerous snarl filled the air as Shirley revealed their faces.

"You two again," she barked and began kicking the exposed portions of their anatomies.

"Whoa, calm down Shirley." Chris hurriedly moved closer.

"Shirley? Are you alright?" Charlie charged up. "OH!" Charlie wrapped his arms around his co-worker and backed away, restraining her gently.

_Didn't think he had it in him. She must out weigh him by 20 pounds._

"I take it you know these two?" Larabee asked, suppressing a grin.

"Stevens, Ralph P. and Morris, Michael J," Charlie snapped.

"Mikey and Ralphie? Didn't you and Vin take these boys down a month ago?"

"Yes we did," Shirley hissed.

"What are you two doing out of jail?" Chris demanded.

"Jail overcrowding, they said we were no threat to the community." Mikey managed to drag himself out from under the shelf. Sitting up, he rubbed his head.

"Armed robbery and they're no threat?" Shirley bellowed, trying to free herself from Charlie's hold.

"We haven't been to trial yet," Ralphie reminded with a mutter as he fought his way out from under the packages.

"Well boys, it's back to jail for you," Chris huffed.

"We're juvies. We'll be out in no time," Mikey smirked.

"Now, I'm going to my truck and getting some handcuffs. I can't testify to anything I don't see. These boys could have received some serious injuries from the shelves you know. If I **see** you mistreat these gentlemen I'll have to press charges," Larabee reminded.

"Sure Chris," Shirley growled. "Just a second." The clerk lifted her skirt and the sound of velcro was heard. "Go get your cuffs." Shirley aimed her semi-automatic at the two thieves.

"Shirley?" Chris asked.

"I won't kill them unless they get stupid. Vin took me to the range to make sure I learned how to use it and **when**," Shirley answered calmly.

"Alright then." Chris grinned faintly.

"Tell you what, if you give me the keys I'll get the cuffs," Charlie offered. "It seems logical since I'm the only one unarmed."

"Console." Chris reached into his pocket and tossed Charlie his keys. "Charlie, whatever you do don't let the mutt out."

"Looks like their eyebrows are growing back." Chris studied the two punks. "Vin was impressed with the hairspray and lighter trick. Didn't have a chance to say thanks. They could have killed Vin without your help."

"Vin's a sweet boy," Shirley replied.

"Here Mr. Larabee!" The out of breath Charlie trotted up holding the handcuffs.

Chris quickly cuffed both of the boys' right hands together and moved them to the end of the aisle. "Shirley, call the police would you? Charlie, help me find their guns. Don't touch them, just help me move stuff," Chris ordered.

"Sure Mr. Larabee." Charlie began tossing the soft packages over his shoulder and out of his way.

"It's Chris, Charlie," Larabee suggested. Carefully, he ducked his head so as not to see that Charlie's aim seemed to be remarkably accurate as the packages bounced off the protesting teens.

"You can't treat us like this, we're juveniles," Mikey yelled.

"Shut up, the next aisle over is canned baby formula," Charlie snapped.

"Charlie, do you think it would make Shirley feel safer if I were to cuff these two to the bumper of my truck until Denver PD gets here?" Chris asked seriously.

"She might not shoot them then," Charlie said seriously. "Found one." Charlie indicated the handgun.

"Here's the other one," Chris tossed aside the . . . package.

Mikey and Ralphie cussed and staggered to their feet, attempting to flee the store.

"Idiots," Chris muttered. Using one crutch, he started after the pair.

"Stop right where you are before I shoot your balls off," Shirley barked.

_Whoa! I think she's serious. _Chris smirked as he reached the frozen teens. "Thanks again, Shirley. Want to help me cuff these two to my truck? Don't think they'll get far dragging it along with them."

"Sure Chris." Shirley followed.

"I thought you were armed?" Chris pointedly looked at her empty hands.

"I am," Shirley answered sweetly. "I put it away already. I have a big tough ATF agent to protect me now."

Larabee was nicer than he had to be and cuffed the boys to the side rail on his truck bed rather chaining them to the bumper, so the pair didn't have to kneel or sit in the snow. Limping back into the store he stood watch from the door as he waited for the local cops.

"Here Chris." Charlie offered the abandoned crutch.

"Thank you Charlie. Do you have any good frozen pizza over in the freezers?" Chris asked thoughtfully.

"Sure," Charlie answered.

"Could you grab me a couple of pepperoni and sausage while we wait?" Larabee coaxed.

"No problem," Charlie said. "You'd be better off with the vegetarian you know."

"Charlie, I'm hungry and I'm armed. Think about it." Chris smiled evilly.

"Two pizzas heavy on the meat coming up," Charlie grinned. "Pizza and a folding chair from aisle 3," Charlie laughed as he headed off.

"I'd feel sorry for those two except this is more punishment then the court will hand out," Shirley muttered. "I've watched those two go from stealing candy at 3 or 4 to this. Every time it's been a slap on the wrist and released. Mikey got 90 days in Juvie Hall once. I figure they've stolen close to $20,000 dollars from me by now. Paying to replace stuff, repairing damages, time in court. and I haven't gotten a single dime back. No threat to the community my ass. What's it going to take? Them killing somebody before the courts do something?" Shirley ranted.

"Depends on the prosecutor and the judge. Juvies; don't forget armed robbery isn't considered a felony now days, so it would probably be worked down to manslaughter. At the most 5 to 7 years served if the sentence isn't commuted when they reach 18," Chris sighed tiredly.

"When did things get so stupid Chris?" Shirley asked sadly.

"When the legal branch of the American Communist Party decided that criminals have more rights then citizens and sue every chance they get using our tax money to scr . . . do it," Larabee huffed.

"Communist? What are you talking about Chris?" Shirley snorted. "Surely you're not into all that the commies are out to get you crap, are you?"

"ACLU, the American Civil Liberties Union, is a branch of the American Communist Party. Every time they sue, they turn in a bill for legal services to the federal government which pays the damn thing," Chris growled back.

"I didn't know that." Shirley blinked in surprise.

"Win or lose, the taxpayers get stuck with the bill," Larabee sighed.

"Stupid way to run a country," Shirley huffed.

7777777

A Denver PD car pulled into the parking lot. Amos Grebbs -a huge officer- got out and walked over.

_JD's right. He does look like Mr. Incredible. _Chris smirked.

Unfastening the cuffs, Grebbs pointed to his car. Mikey tried to rabbit going left, while Ralphie headed right. A huge hand in the back of each jacket jerked them to a stop. Urging them over to his car, Grebbs got them individually cuffed and secured in the back seat. Turning, the man headed for the store.

"Shirley, Chris and . . . " Grebbs greeted the trio.

"Charlie Chaplin," Charlie shrugged, sheepishly offering a hand.

"Want me to arrest your Momma?" Amos grinned. "I think there's a law against naming your kid something like that."

"Can I tell her that?" Charlie smiled widely.

"So, anyone going to tell me what happened?" Grebbs asked. "It's been a long night and it's going to be worse. It's Colorado, you'd think these people could remember how to drive on snow."

"Mikey and Ralphie tried to rob my store . . . again," Shirley growled.

"So those two are the infamous 'no eye-brow gang'?" Grebbs asked. He continued to write down the information diligently but his lips were twitching. "Wait a second," Amos spluttered. "Shouldn't they still be in jail?"

"Jail overcrowding, they aren't a threat to the community," Charlie explained.

"Son of . . . LAWYERS," Grebbs hissed under his breath. "So what happened?" Amos nodded to the tumbled shelves.

"They came in with guns . . . again. Ordered me to the back . . . again. This time the ATF agent of the moment," Shirley waved toward Chris. "Used his crutches to topple over a shelving unit onto the delinquents, knocking them down and pinning them. Larabee then secured the scene. The weapons are still in the aisle over there." Shirley reached behind the counter to pour all of them a cup of coffee.

"Any thing to add?" Grebbs looked over at the two men.

"I was in the back and only heard the crash when the shelves came down. I helped to locate the guns. Mr. Larabee said not to touch them. I got the cuffs out of Mr. Larabee's truck for him. We thought it was safer to secure them to the truck when they tried to run. Mr. Larabee isn't up to running them down," Charlie reported.

"Chris?" Grebbs looked over.

"I'll send my report from home. The e-mail address hasn't changed, has it?" Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks Chris." Grebbs flipped his notebook closed. Walking over, he pulled out evidence bags and scooped up the weapons. "Sorry but I have to go, accident reports. Thanks for the coffee." Grebbs waved as he left the store.

"Need help cleaning this up?" Chris asked softly.

"Chris, go home. Fix your pizza and take your pills. Thanks for everything," Shirley ordered.

7777777

"Hey Edgar," Chris climbed into his truck. A soft woof greeted him. "Let's go."

Chris breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled onto the highway. He stiffened a few miles down the road as an all too familiar thump, thump sounded. _I'm going to kill Tanner. He's contagious. A damn flat tire now. _

Pulling over, he climbed out and went to look at the flat tire. _Must have lost air, broke the seal for some reason. _Grasping the rail for support, he ducked down to look at the tire. _No obvious damage . . . shit. Mikey and Ralphie. What do you want to bet they let air out of the tire? _Chris sighed and straightened. Pulling out his cell phone, he hit redial to get his road service. Once more, he went through all the options until he reached a human being. "Never mind, if it's a 2 hour wait I'll change it myself." Larabee flipped the phone shut.

Setting up the emergency flashing light that Tanner had stashed in the truck, an incredibly powerful spot light lit up the side of the truck, again something Vin had stuck in the tool box. Struggling with his crutches, Chris finally got the jack under the truck and began to raise the truck. _Vin's right . . . again. I'm getting a hydraulic jack; it's a whole hell of a lot easier on a man than this screw type._

Abruptly, Chris straightened listening intently. _Thought I heard kids crying. _

Edgar began to bark and whine in his cage. "You hear it too buddy?" Chris opened the back door and looked in at the excited dog. Carefully shutting the door, Chris studied the road and the ditch along side. Picking up the spotlight he searched once more. _There, I think there's a car off in that drift in the ditch. _

"Anybody there?" Chris limped down the side of the road several hundred feet and called. A baby's wail filled the air, followed by a young child's cries for momma.

Chris whipped out his phone and called 911 reporting the emergency. _Poor babies must be scared to death. Think Larabee, you need to take everything you might need down in one trip, because you won't be getting back out of there without help. Blankets, emergency pack. What else? Edgar, little buggar is good with kids and he'll lay on command and stay so he wouldn't hurt them._

Chris limped back and forth. He set up the flashing beacon on the edge of the road where the car had gone over the bank. Pulling on the backpack filled with medical gear and blankets, holding Edgar's leash, he dropped the crutches beside the emergency beacon and scooted down the bank on his behind. "Come on dog." Larabee hopped over to the car. Between being wedged in the trees and mashed he couldn't get the car doors open enough to reach the injured family. Peering through the windows he could see the two adults slumped in their seats. Two car seats in the back held the now wide eyed baby and toddler.

"Hey there, my name is Chris and I'm here to help," Chris soothed.

_Damn, they aren't wearing jackets. They're going to freeze. There's no way to reach them. _Edgar whimpered and pressed against Chris' leg. _Edgar, you're one ugly angel, you know that?_

Larabee managed to pry the sprung driver's door open enough to let the dog enter. "Here Edgar, take this to the babies." Chris knelt down and placed the edge of a space blanket in the dog's mouth. Edgar's stubby tail spun in circles. "In you go. Take it to the babies' boy." The little dog squirmed between the broken seats into the back.

"Puppy!" Chubby little arms wrapped around the Boston terrier.

"Nap time, Edgar tuck her in," Chris ordered, hoping the dog remembered the trick. Edgar tilted his head and yipped. Bouncing around, he pulled the blanket over the little girl and began using his paws and nose to push the blanket up tight around the child. "Good Boy, come here Edgar." Chris held out another blanket. The dog squirmed back to Larabee. "Tonight, you eat steak you pop-eyed little rat. Take this to the baby," Chris coaxed. Edgar's tail spun wildly and he snatched the blanket and darted back between the seats.

"Puppy," the little girl cooed as Edgar maneuvered around her.

"Baby needs a nap, nap time, Edgar," Chris urged. Edgar snuffled the grasping little hands and pulled the space blanket over the baby and did his tucking in routine.

Chris called the dog back and gave him another blanket, sending him to cover the woman in the passenger seat as well as possible. Once more the little dog made the trip and covered the man in the driver's seat. "You're such a good little slobber bucket." Chris patted the pup once he returned. "Go to the babies," Chris ordered. Edgar squirmed into the back seat and looked back seeking direction. "Sit down," Chris ordered. Edgar sat down beside the toddler and endured the little girl's hug.

Chris wrapped a space blanket around himself and settled against the car talking to the children, trying to keep them calm until the emergency crew arrived.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he heard the sirens. In an amazingly short time, the emergency crew had the car's roof peeled back and the family was receiving emergency care.

Chris called Edgar over and leashed him when an EMT set the dog out of the car.

"How are they?" Chris demanded softly as an EMT passed.

"Lucky, they were all very lucky. Mom and Dad are both coming around and it looks good." The EMT smiled widely. "That was smart using the dog."

"Couldn't reach them myself," Chris sighed.

"Saw your crutches on the shoulder. Let me help you back up the bank. I'm David Belcher by the way." The EMT began to assist Chris up the bank as the last stretcher went up.

"Thanks David, I'm Chris . . . ," Larabee answered.

"Larabee, I know. I've been at the scene for your team a time or two," David responded.

"Sorry I don't remember," Chris panted as he leaned on the other man.

"No reason for you to remember, you were kind of busy," David grinned.

Larabee grimaced as he was spot lighted by news cameras as he reached the road. Edgar sat beside him in his smudged and stained blue baby sweater. _I'm never going to hear the end of this. _Larabee scowled down at the yellow duckies on his pants.

Finally the emergency vehicles all left and the news crew headed out, looking for the next story, leaving Chris and Edgar in the falling snow.

"Yah done good mutt." Chris headed down the road shoulder towards his truck. "Dammit," Chris groaned, seeing his truck still up on the jack.


	17. Home, Home at Last

**AT THE RANCH**

Chris breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled up in front of his sprawling ranch house. _Didn't think I was going to get home there for a while. It was like one of those nightmares where you can't wake up_. He pushed the button on the remote and the garage door lifted. The light shining from within proved a welcoming beacon in the falling snow.

Once he parked the truck Chris hit the remote to close the door and lock out the icy wind. Carefully sliding his abused body out from behind the wheel, Chris hopped back to release the patiently waiting Edgar. "You're just going to have to do without your kennel tonight, buddy." Using one crutch, Larabee snatched up the bags from the drug store and limped his way over to the door to the house before the light automatically shut itself off. Edgar's toenails clicked on the concrete as he followed behind. _Think he's as tired as I am. Not a bounce in sight, _Chris thought.

Once in the mud room Chris quickly stripped down to the skin, removing the wet scrubs and sweater, then dumping them on top of the washer. "Come here and I'll get that sweater off you. Why do women persist in putting stuff like this on animals, huh guy? You're a dog you don't need . . . froufrou." Chris muttered as he gently extricated the Boston Terrier from his sweater. Edgar simply looked pitiful and shivered violently alongside the nude man. "Let's get in the house before we freeze." Chris looked down. Edgar hurried over and waited beside the kitchen door.

Within the hour, Edgar lay on a rug in the den before a roaring fire. A satisfied little burp occasionally rocked the little dog. One paw was placed protectively over the bone from the steak Larabee had fixed for him earlier.

"I hate to say this, guy," Chris announced sleepily from the recliner. "You're going to have to go out in a few minutes." Edgar whimpered pitifully. "I know, but you've got to go to the bathroom." A violent gust of wind shook the sturdy house and icy pellets rattled against the windows. The man and dog shivered. "We'll wait a bit and see if this eases off some," Chris announced, pulling the afghan around himself tighter. "I hope this clears before morning or we're going to have to cancel the get together."

Another brutal gust of wind and the lights flickered and dimmed before the electric failed entirely. "Well, hell," Chris groaned. "Give it a minute and see if the electric comes back on. Then I'll call the electric company to see what's going on. I sure as hell don't want to have to go start the generator. Vin was right, I really need to move that thing into the garage. That way I don't have to traipse across the yard to the old shed to start the damn thing," Larabee admitted to Edgar as the pair sat in the dark room in front of the flickering fire.

With a tired sigh, Chris struggled to rise and then hobbled, with the aid of the crutches, into the kitchen. Using a flashlight to look up the power company's number, he used the old wall mounted phone to dial. Leaning against the wall, Larabee responded to several questions and listened in dismay for a moment. "No I've got a generator so I don't need to be moved. Thank you anyway," Chris said before hanging up.

"We'll buddy, they figure it's going to be a few days before they get to us. High power lines are down along the highway," Chris informed the little terrier. "Come on. I'll get the generator while you do your business."

After flipping the main circuit breaker so he wouldn't fry some poor repairman down the line Chris made his way out to the now freezing mud room. Carefully Larabee bundled up in insulated overalls and a jacket. Frowning he put a third sock over the swollen foot and covered it with a garbage bag since he couldn't get a boot on. Chris pulled a watchcap down firmly over his head and slid the harness for a small headlamp into place and turned it on. "Need to say thank you to Nathan. This is sure easier than trying to hold onto a flash light," Chris muttered.

Sliding on some gloves, he opened the door onto the back deck. Using one of his crutches, he nudged the reluctant little dog out into the storm.

"Damn, it's cold." Chris caught his breath as the icy air tried to steal his breath. Gingerly, Larabee hobbled across the deck, carefully planting his crutches and testing their grip before taking the each step.

Slowly he made his way down the steps and across the yard to the small shed. After a brief struggle, Larabee got the shed door open and escaped inside from the wind. Two pumps, to prime the motor and a single tug on the starter cord had the generator purring along contentedly. Chris waited a bit to make sure everything was working properly. _Need to have Buck bring out some gas if the electric is going to be down that long. Need to check and see if the highway is passable too. _

Cautiously retracing his steps after making sure the shed door was securely fastened, Chris smiled at the welcoming lights from the house. As he drew closer his eyes narrowed. "Damn. I must have not latched the door tight." The deck door was slightly ajar.

_Edgar must have gone in already. _In a habitually cautious move, Chris checked the snow on the deck before entering. _Nothing but my prints and where it's messed up from Edgar's dancing. _

Closing the door securely, Larabee began to remove the snow gear and hung it for reuse. Hobbling into the house, Chris snagged another cup of coffee and drank it at the counter rather than struggling to carry it into the den. "Edgar," Larabee called. The excited little dog bounced into the kitchen. "You are inside. Good."

Picking up the phone receiver, Chris sighed as silence met his ears. _Phones are down now, too. Best service area for the cell phone is the barn. Ezra has gotten service in the guest shower before. How he discovered that I don't want to know. _Picking up his cell phone off the counter, Larabee limped down the hall to the guest bathroom to contact Buck.

_Might as well get a shower now that I'm in here. _

The exhausted and bruised man luxuriated under the hot water.

_Man, that felt good, _Larabee mused as he dried off. Removing a bathrobe off the back of the door Chris pulled it on. _Josiah's._ Larabee chuckled as he tightened the belt. _Who needs a blanket?_

Chris stiffened as Edgar's furious barking filled the house. _Now what?_ Removing a handgun from the top of the linen closet, Larabee made his way cautiously toward the den after checking to make sure the weapon was loaded. Swinging in front to the den doors, Larabee let the crutches fall and brought the weapon to bear on . . . The one blazing amber eye glared. The enormous orange tiger striped cat sat calmly on the mantle, the remaining stub of it's tail wrapped around the single front paw. Edgar stood below, barking excitedly. _Oh, Shit! Lucky's back. _

Chris' hand tightened on the pistol's grip. The notched ear twitched as the cat glared dangerously. Guiltily Larabee lowered the weapon. _It is not possessed, it is not possessed. What number life is it on any way? _Lucky leapt from the mantle and sauntered over to Larabee gracefully, despite the missing limb. A deep rumbling purr filled the air as the large cat twined around Chris' feet.

Edgar could no longer control himself and rushed over. An angry hiss was closely followed by a pained yelp, which was followed by a louder -human- yelp and a loud thump ending in a pained human squeal.

Larabee sat up gingerly. Fearfully, he pulled open the bathrobe so he could examine the damage. Chris opened one eye to peek at the injuries. _Everything is still there. Man, look at those scratches. Why me? Buck's the one that had him 'fixed'. _

A pitiful whine had Chris covering himself for safety's sake. Edgar crept over, dragging his belly. Sorrowful dark eyes looked up. Four bright red scratches marked the pup's muzzle.

"Wasn't your fault. It would have happened anyway." Chris sighed and petted the repentant dog gently. "This kind of thing happens around that demon."

"Come on; let's get some antibiotic on these scratches. We sure as hell don't want them to fester." Chris drug himself to his feet after recovering the revolver and his crutches. "You know we'd both have been better off if I had gone ahead and killed that thing." Larabee noted as he limped down the hall. _Wonder if a normal bullet would kill it or does it need to be silver?_ "Leave Lucky alone. He's bigger than you and whole hell of a lot meaner." he ordered the dog. Edgar seemed to nod in agreement as he followed behind.

7777777

The worst of the storm seemed to pass as a weak dawn brightened the eastern sky. Soft fluffy flakes fell steadily in a beautiful display. Hiding the damage of the dangerous winds under a blanket of glistening snow.

"Looks like one of those Hallmark cards, doesn't it, Edgar?" Chris leaned on his crutches in exhaustion. The little terrier sat protectively atop Larabee's good foot while they looked out the glass storm door. The pair sported new scratches acquired in driving the demon possessed cat out of the house. Lucky stood on the front porch, glaring in at the pair. His stubby tail was stiffened and twitched occasionally. The ears were laid back and all Lucky's fur stood on end, revealing several bald spots.

"Come on; I'll put some antibiotic on these before Nathan sees them." Chris carefully checked to make certain the door was firmly latched before shutting the inside door with a relieved sigh. Taking several steps away from the door, Larabee hobbled back and turned the latch, setting the deadbolt.

"JD," Chris huffed as his cell phone rang. _'I'm a Barbie girl . . . in a Barbie world. You can brush my hair and take me everywhere.' _"I've got to get rid of that before one of the guys hears it." Chris snatched up the phone and answered it. "Larabee . . . Hello?." He scowled down at the display. "Why does the stupid thing ring if I don't have enough service to answer it?"

"A hot shower will feel good anyway." Chris sighed and headed for the guest bathroom.

"Hey Josiah."

"The state police say you can travel if you have a four-wheel drive or chains? You've talked to the other guys and they're still coming?" Chris' mood improved immediately. "You and Nathan are going to drop Raine off at the hospital and head on out . . . . Yeah, the electric's out, but the generator's working fine. Stove's propane so we shouldn't have problems. . . . Just in case I can't get through, would you ask Buck to bring out some gas for the generator . . . ? Vin's going to swing by and pick up Ezra . . . . That is going to be interesting . . . . What? No I will not go out and feed the horses. I will wait for you to get here . . . . Yes, Nathan I will prop up my foot . . . . I don't think ice is going to be a problem," Larabee snorted before hanging up.

"Let's get some ointment on these scratches, Edgar." The Boston Terrier stood up from his nest in the corner of the bathroom. The little dog refused to allow Chris out of his sight after the demon cat's second attack. Gently setting the pup on the counter, Larabee carefully coated the numerous wounds. Edgar hopped off the counter onto the toilet seat then to the floor once his injuries were treated. A wide doggie smile tilted up the corners of the broad mouth as the pup seemed to laugh at Chris as he began treating his own injuries.


	18. Shall We Gather Together

**Author's note: **I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this series and encouraged me to continue. My heartfelt thanks as always goes out to Pookwana of the mighty red pen, KT the Opinionated for being real live muses, and St. Kathy who betas these and makes them legible. Any mistakes are wholey mine and not any of these wonderful people.

* * *

**Shall We Gather Together**

"What's with the plumbing supplies?" Raine asked as she slipped into the back seat of Josiah's suburban.

"Cold as it is, I'm afraid our stubborn brother is about to find out why Vin and I told him it was a bad idea to move the washer out to the mud room." Josiah grimaced. "He never got around to putting a furnace duct out there. With everything going on I doubt he remembered.

"Yes Raine, I left faucets dripping so we don't have frozen lines." Nathan assured his wife before she could ask.

"I knew I married you for something besides that fine body." Raine teased.

"Yes, ma'am you sure did. To dust the top of the refrigerator and the ceiling fans. You told me so yourself," Nathan responded seriously.

Josiah smiled warmly as the pair teased each other and him as he drove toward the hospital.

7777777

Buck and JD had cheerfully thrown snowballs at each other and a group of local children while they dug Buck's truck out of a snow drift so they could leave.

"Come on kid let's go get warmed up. Did you get everything packed?" Buck asked.

"Yeah, the munchies, gifts, overnight bag just in case we get stuck out there. Can you think of anything else?" JD bounced up the stairs excitedly.

"No, I put my bag out," Buck said thoughtfully running down any possible needs as he opened the apartment door.

"Hey we got a call," JD called as he spotted the flashing light on the answering machine.

" . . . ck, this is Chris. I need you to bring out some . . . Josiah . . . ," the tape spluttered to a halt.

"Any idea what it was that he wanted?" Buck asked uneasily.

JD shook his head and hit play again.

"Still couldn't tell what he was asking for," JD sighed.

Buck called Chris' land number only to get a no service message. "Cell doesn't work out there," Buck huffed.

"Sometimes it does," JD disagreed.

Buck dialed the cell number and waited. "Chris we couldn't make hide nor hair of your message. Try to call us back if you can." Buck said when his call went to voice mail.

"He said something about Josiah. Maybe Josiah knows what he wanted," JD suggested.

"Good idea, think I'll keep you around," Buck chuckled, holding the smaller man off with a big hand on the top of his head while he called Sanchez.

"Hey Josiah, Chris called while we were digging the truck out. Do you have any idea what he wanted? The message was broken up . . . gas for the generator . . . no problem. Thanks Josiah," Buck shut off his phone.

"I'll get the gas cans out of storage. You start that hot chocolate and don't forget the . . . " Buck ordered.

"The stale miniature marshmallows. I know they're only good when their crunchy," JD laughed, bouncing out of reach.

"Youngin's just don't appreciate the good things," Buck huffed, zipping his coat to go outside.

7777777

Buck got the storage shed unlocked and was pulling out gas cans when he heard the rumble of a snow plow. _It's about time a plow came through. Should have started plowing last night. Budgets . . . _Wilmington locked the door back and headed for his truck only to see it disappear under a pile of snow thrown up by the passing snowplow. _Damnation! _Taking a deep sigh he made his way over to the vehicle to see how bad the situation was. _At least an hour to dig out. _

"Mr. Wilmington," a young man's voice interrupted the stewing Wilmington's thoughts.

"Yeah Keith," Buck looked over at the husky high-schooler.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your snow shovels. Mike and I were going to clear the sidewalks and steps for everyone," Keith nodded to his slightly smaller brother.

"Tell you what. You can use my shovels and I'll give you twenty dollars if you'll dig my truck out first," Buck offered.

"Oh you don't have to do that, we'll dig it out, they're your shovels after all," Keith protested.

"Boys, you're going to earn that twenty and more besides today. Your Momma ought to be real proud of you two offering to help out this way." Buck smiled warmly. _Maggie's doing just fine. She was so worried she couldn't raise these two right, after Steve died._

"It needs done or somebody is going to get hurt," Mike seemed to stand taller at the compliment.

"Take plenty of breaks and drink plenty. Believe it or not dehydration is a real problem working in the cold," Buck warned. _Let them do it because it's the right thing to do. Then I'll make sure the boys get paid out of the maintenance fund. _

"Yes Sir, Mom's already told us," Keith grinned.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go get the shovels. Buck sat the gas cans into the back of his truck and started back to the storage shed.

7777777

Ezra stood in the knee deep snow. He stared at the six foot drift blown up against his house. More precisely blown up against his garage door. Behind which his beloved jaguar rested in its protected den. _I will simply have to call and tender my regrets. Even if I owned such a thing as a snow shovel the jaguar simply cannot traverse roads with these conditions. I was so looking forward to spending today at the ranch with my . . . family._ Ezra sighed in disappointment and prepared to make the call.

The soft purr of a motor caught his attention in the still quiet of the snowy turned to see Vin's beat up, rusted, dented, multi-colored blight on the landscape turn the corner. Its canvas top flapped as the jeep pulled to the curb. Ezra smiled, _All is not lost. Vin will deliver me to Chris' for the festivities. I never realized how well tuned his engine is. The monstrous appearance completely distracted me. _Each fender and door was a different color. _This morning that jeep is the most beautiful of vehicles. _

Plowing a trail through the pristine snow of his driveway to greet his savior. "Good morning, Mr. Tanner. What brings you to my humble abode on such an inclement day?" Ezra called.

"I figured yer lady wasn't thrilled wit' gittin' her tires wet. I thought yah could use a ride. If yer bound and determined ta spite yerself and stay here. I wanted ta make sure yah had heat, 'lectric and the fixens fer French toast," Vin clamored out of the old jeep.

"Why would I suddenly crave French toast?" Ezra blinked trying to follow the 'Vinlogic'.

"Seems ta me ever' time it even threatens ta snow ever'body all of a sudden decides they want French toast," Vin smiled innocently.

_Snow-people-French toast. You, Mr. Tanner, are a menace to my image. Milk, eggs and bread. People who never use any of them must clog the grocery to purchase them in the event of a snowstorm. _Ezra struggled to maintain his serious mien.

"Mr. Tanner, I would deeply appreciate . . . What in the world has become of your hood?" Ezra spluttered. A pile of melting snow sat atop the exposed engine.

"Mah kids is usin' it ta go sledin'," Vin answered sheepishly.

"Amazing . . . You are correct, Mr. Tanner, I require conveyance to Mr. Larabee's home. Thank you for your offer," Ezra still couldn't pull his gaze from the motor. "How in the world does this . . . thing continue to operate?" Ezra finally demanded, all the while thinking of the most recent of his pampered Jaguar's maintenance bills.

"Mostly memory," Vin smirked. "Nah, ole # 2 is doing just fine," Vin patted the engine.

"# 2, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked in . . . wonder.

"This is the second motor I put in her," Vin shrugged.

"Why not invest in a new vehicle and thereby avoid costly maintenance?" Ezra asked curiously.

"She cost me $150 dollars when I bought her. Exceptin' tires and routine maintenance I got $1,323.11 in her all told. Had over 250,000 miles on her before the odometer stopped workin' two years ago. I kin go where I want without worryin' over a paint job. She ain't never let me down. I've been drivin' her off and on since I'se 13," Vin muttered uncomfortably.

"And # 2 is yours," Ezra smiled.

"And she's mine," Vin agreed softly.

"I am most pleased to see her this morning," Ezra smiled widely.

"You best git inside and change inta somethin' a mite warmer," Vin suggested. Ezra began to protest that he was dressed quite adequately before noting what Vin was wearing.

_That is a military arctic snowsuit. Vin chills easily but he hates being constricted in any manner. Perhaps a change of dress is in order. _Ezra turned to enter his house with Vin on his heels.

7777777

"Edgar, we have a problem," Chris sighed, staring into the open refrigerator at his nemesis.

The huge turkey sat innocently on the bottom shelf awaiting the tender care to render it the center piece of the feast yet to come . . . all 31 pounds of it. Larabee looked guilty as he shifted the crutches, leaning them against the cabinet as he prepared to remove the bird from the bottom shelf. Edgar's soft whine emphasized the dog's opinion of Larabee's actions.

"What Nathan doesn't know won't hurt him," Chris muttered.

Reaching in he got a good grip on the bird and started pulling it out. Everything seemed to be going well until Larabee shifted in an attempt to balance himself. The injured ankle protested the weight and refused to support him. A loud yelp followed by heated curses filled the air as Edgar squirmed out from under Chris.

"Wouldn't have happened if you had enough sense to stay out from under foot," Chris snarled, sitting up and pushing the turkey off his lap.

Edgar simply sat staring calmly at the fuming man.

_Damn he's got puppy eyes as bad as JD's. _"Alright, it was my fault. I shouldn't have taken my temper out on you." Chris muttered. Edgar seemed to be waiting for something. "I'm sorry I fell on you and thanks for keeping me from busting my head open." _Guilted by a dog. Tanner'd be laughing his ass off. _Edgar gave his doggy grin and hopped up rushing over to slurp Chris' chin.

_So how am I going to get this damn thing cooked? _Larabee used his good foot to close the refrigerator door while he studied the situation. "Shit!" Chris groaned and rubbed his now bruised tail bone as he squirmed around.

"If you ever tell anyone about this I'm barbequing you," Larabee warned Edgar as he shoved the turkey across the floor until it came to rest against the cabinet while he moved around on his hands and knees. "No, you leave it alone," Chris ordered as the dog excitedly charged over thinking it was a new game.

_Next time just deep fry the damn thing like Buck wanted. No, I just had to have a traditional turkey. At least Vin held out for baked dressing instead of stuffing. _Pulling himself up by grabbing the counter top Larabee hopped down until he could root around in the correct cabinet to retrieve the roasting pan. Setting it on the counter he sighed glaring down at that poor innocent turkey waiting patiently for the tender care which should have been its due.

_Alright now what? If I hold onto the cabinet I can pick it up by its bag and not have to put weight on the foot. Get it in the sink and wash it. Musn't forget to pull all that crap out that they stuff back inside the bird this year. Roasting pan? . . . check . . . Butter to baste it with? _Chris groaned hopping down the counter to reach the fridge. _Butter . . . check. Preheat oven. _Grabbing one of his crutches from beside the fridge Chris hissed as he hobbled along side the kitchen cabinets once more. _Oven . . . check. _

Leaning the crutch to rest against the cabinet and hanging onto the counter with one hand for dear life Larabee snagged the netting the turkey was packaged in and lifted it to the counter hurriedly as the netting began to tear. Chris took a knife out of the wooden block and carefully began freeing the bird from its plastic prison of netting and sealed wrap.

"Whoa!" Chris yelped as the knife skittered down the counter when Larabee lost his hold during his abrupt descent to the floor. Chris looked up in time to watch as the crutch slid down the counter and thumped to the floor walloping the damaged ankle in the process. Edgar seemed to just shake his head as he licked the floor, cleaning up the liquid that had leaked from the turkey's package. Larabee just lay on the floor for a long moment studying his bleeding palm before dragging himself back to his feet. Cursing in frustration he leaned down and snagged the crutch on the floor.

Sighing, Larabee hobbled down to the cabinet next to the mud room door and pulled out the medical kit stashed there and went to work on the shallow gash.

"Well it's clean," Chris told the patiently watching Edgar. "Thanks for cleaning up the floor, guy."

Sighing, Larabee dampened a dishtowel, dropping it to the floor and used his crutches to 'clean' the floor. Recovering the towel he flung it half heartedly toward the mud room. _Might as well wait, I have a feeling I'll have a lot of towels to carry out before I'm done here._

Scrubbing his hands well, the stubborn man turned back to the dead bird which was giving him such a hard time. Soon the bird was slathered in butter and ensconced in its pan with its aluminum tent shielding its nudity from the world. "Well I've got the hard part done," Chris announced as he slid the pan down the counter toward the oven.

"Crap!" Chris groaned looking in the oven . . . the nicely preheated oven at the now very warm oven racks. "Should have thought about that and taken the second rack out before I started the oven. Several curses and burned fingers later the second oven rack lay cooling on top the stove.

**"OH CRAP! **Crap, crap, crap," Larabee moaned in panic looking from the smug . . . how a dead bird could appear smug but it did . . . turkey. The very large turkey and the open oven. _No way can I sit that in there with one hand. I'm going to have to stand on that foot. _Chris stared down at the now massively swollen appendage. Studying the situation Larabee sighed deeply and grasped the roasting pan only to sit it down with a clatter.

**"PLEASE NO!" **Hobbling down the counter once more Larabee dug around in the junk drawer until he found a stained, nicked and abused 6" ruler with a vote for . . . endorsement of a long forgotten politician emblazoned on its ragged surface. "God please shrink that damn ostrich enough to fit," he stared up begging for a bit of assistance from above.

Chris carefully measured the bird, then the oven, escaping with only a slight scorch to the previously undamaged hand. _Less than an inch to spare. _Grimacing Larabee grabbed the pan planted, both feet and **shoved **the pan in the oven slamming the door so the dangerous turkey couldn't escape. "Done," Chris announced proudly.

Edgar sighed loudly and seemed to raise a questioning eyebrow. _He does not look like Standish. _Edgar bounced over and peeked into the oven through the glass door. Frowning Larabee bent down to peer in just to make sure the bird hadn't escaped. _What's that? AW Hell it's all that crap they stuff back into the bird. _Chris sat down on the floor and stared in at the corner of the paper package containing turkey innards. _If you weren't dead already I'd shoot your ass. _

Once more the oven door was opened and Chris grimaced in disgust as he inserted his hand into the bird to remove the package. _Turn your head and cough. _Once the innards were out Larabee repositioned the foil and closed the door. Climbing to his feet Larabee picked up the package before he hobbled down the counter to wash his hands.

Larabee froze in place. Staring at Edgar he paled. "There's another package with the neck and stuff isn't there?" he demanded with something that sounded suspiciously like a sob in his voice. Edgar seemed to nod. "I'll have to pull it out and turn the damn thing around to reach that end."

Ten minutes later Chris lay on the kitchen floor staring up at the ceiling, just recovering from his efforts. "Next time some damn fool pops off saying he doesn't understand why his wife makes such a big deal out of cooking for company I'm going to shoot his ass," Larabee informed the sympathetic Boston terrier. "His wife will be happy to pay for the bullet."

"If you were Lassie you'd go fetch my pain pills or a bottle of whiskey," Chris grumbled at the dog drooling all over his floor. Edgar hopped up, wagging his stub wildly and darted over to the cabinet where Larabee's medicines sat. _I'll be damned he's going to try. _Chris's grin disappeared as Edgar dropped his nose into his water dish and pushed it across the linoleum floor revealing its empty state.

Giving up, Larabee rolled over and engaged in a very unadult temper tantrum, pounding his clenched fists against the floor and yelling while a puzzled Edgar looked on. _Josiah might be right and there's something to that primal scream therapy. I need to do that more often, I feel better. _Chris wiped the unmanly tears from his cheeks before sitting up to examine his throbbing ankle.


	19. Side Trip

7777777

_This certainly explains the arctic gear._ Ezra sat shivering in his top of the line ski suit. _He said the heater didn't work well. Definitely an understatement, the heater fails to work at all. How disheartening, I am riding in a converted Conestoga wagon. While my beautiful, warm, powerful, electrically heated leather seats, handles like a dream __**warm**__ Jaguar sits in restful repose protected from the elements in its insulated garage grounded by a few inches of mother nature's icy dandruff. _Ezra sighed and wrapped his angora scarf more tightly around his neck and chin.

The silence was interrupted by the theme song of the Magnificent Seven. Using his teeth Vin pulled a mitten off and pulled out his cell phone. "JD got 'hold of it again," Vin sighed as he opened his cell phone. "Tanner . . . Hey Chris . . . I picked up Ez . . . His Jag didn't want ta come out and play in tha snow. . . . 'Siah's pickin' up Nate . . . Buck's got JD . . . sure Chris no need fer yah ta git out. We'll be passin' someplace . . . be there by 2:00 lessen we git hung up. Vin hung up the phone and used his teeth to pull the mitten back on.

"Why are we turning Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked with a sinking feeling as they made a left turn.

"Chris has Edgar out to the ranch," Vin answered.

"Young William's canine?" Ezra questioned.

"Chris is keepin' him whilst they's on vacation," Vin said distractedly while he carefully drove around an abandoned car in the road, looking closely to make certain that it was unoccupied.

"And this is cause for a change in direction?" Ezra asked.

"Guess they's in a hurry ta git gone 'fore they closed the airport. Fergot ta pack any dog food," Vin muttered. "We's savin' Chris a trip since we's out anyway."

"Oh Joy! My day keeps getting better," Ezra sighed silently begging for Vin to pass by.

"Consider it research fer a case," Vin grinned as he turned into . . .

"Walmart!" Ezra whimpered. _Utterly demeaning._

Turning off the engine Vin turned to his passenger. "Yah kin stay in the jeep iffen yer of tha mind too. It'll be mighty cold though," Vin offered uncomfortably.

Ezra took a deep breath and closed his eyes determined to wake up from this nightmare. Opening his eyes he . . . _I'm still here Lord. You have a questionable sense of humor you know. _Releasing his held breath he watched an icy cloud form. "A moment Mr. Tanner," Ezra called and rapidly exited the vehicle.

7777777

"Ez stop yer slinkin'. They's gonna figure yer stealin er such," Vin huffed in exasperation.

"I do not steal," Ezra snapped.

"Hell I know that! Tha way yer actin' is plumb suspicious though," Vin chuckled.

Standish stiffened and almost marched along beside Tanner and his metal monstrosity. _I suppose my behavior could have been misconstrued. _

Reaching the pet food Vin studied the bags for a long moment. Reaching down he picked up his selection and put it in his cart.

"Mr. Tanner, Edgar is a rather small dog," Ezra reminded.

"It's cheaper in tha big bag. 'Sides I kin use tha extra," Vin answered.

Ezra followed along behind shaking his head. _A fifty pound bag? The dog will only be there a few days. How much food could a Boston Terrier possibly eat?_

Reaching the checkout lane Ezra flinched. _Like cattle on the way to slaughter. _Vin was soon engaged in conversation with the people around them.

The poor cashier was becoming horribly flustered. A well-dressed but stodgy woman continually heckled and insulted the poor woman.

_Such incredibly poor manners. Well they do match the harridan's clothing sense. Poorly fitted Gucci ripoff and that shade of pink with her complexion. _Ezra fumed silently.

The woman customer became incensed and began using vulgarities when the poor cashier had to call for a price check. Ezra opened his mouth only to be cutoff by Vin's soft raspy voice.

"Ain't her fault ma'am," Vin soothed. "She cain't change store policy." Before the woman could launch her attack towards anyone else Vin continued. "What's a fine lady like you doin' in a Walmart nohow? I'd figure you'd be doin' yer shoppin' in one of them big fancy stores downtown," Vin oozed sincerity and a innocent charm his big sapphire eyes wide in childlike wonder.

_I'm so proud it's the perfect balance between awe and ingratiating behavior. That touch of childlike innocence is admirable. Now as my great-aunt Tabitha was want to say: I can see the devilment working in you. What are you up to with this harpy, Devin James Tanner? _Ezra stood back to watch this con unfold.

"Oh it's the snow," the woman preened at the attention and became friendly. A few comments were exchanged. Ezra breathed a sigh of relief when Vin tossed the dog food up onto the conveyer belt. _Almost out of here, perhaps I can escape the fallout of Vin's actions after all. _

"Do you have a dog?" Vin's new acquaintance asked batting her eyes.

_Dear Lord she's flirting. She's old enough to be Mr. Tanner's mother. _Ezra groaned softly in dismay.

"Oh no ma'am, I'se gonna try tha Purina Diet again," Vin said earnestly.

"What?" she gasped.

"Yes'm I'se pickin' up weight 'gain. Lost 50 pounds last time I used it," Vin answered.

_Purina Diet? 50 _pounds _my posterior Mr. Tanner. _Ezra hid his laugh as a cough.

"Purina Diet?" the woman said in fascinated horror. She checked her own rather plump figure. "50 pounds on a DOG FOOD diet?" the woman squeaked loudly.

_Wonderful now we have everyone in the entire store's attention. _Ezra flinched and looked around in dismay.

The dowdy woman held up the line while she rummaged through her purse in search of her check book.

"Yes'm see iffen yah fill yer pockets with' them little nuggets when yah git hungry yah jest chow down on a couple," Vin explained.

"You lost 50 POUNDS that way?" The woman demanded.

"I need ta warn yah though I ended up in tha hospital fer a spell last time I used it," Vin admitted.

_Where ever is this story going? _Ezra studied his companion.

"They're poisonous?" the woman squeaked.

"Oh no ma'am they's nutritionally balanced and ever'thin'," Vin assured her.

Ezra caught the cashier's amused smirk and flashed one of his own.

"Then why did you end up in the hospital?" the woman demanded.

"Well I'd been on tha diet 'bout three months . . ." Vin trailed off.

"Go on what happened?" she demanded.

"I got hit by a car," Vin ducked his head.

"Oh that's terrible," she breathed.

"Was my own fault," Vin said sheepishly. Tanner took his change as his story drew to an end. "I shouldn't have been chasin' tha' mail truck,"

The people in the nearby checkout lines burst into laughter. The rude woman huffily made her way out of the store.

"Ya'll drive careful now," Vin waved. "Come on Ez I'll gitcha outta retail hell," Vin smirked.

"Mr. Tanner you led that poor woman astray," Ezra snorted.

"I did end up in tha hospital," Vin smiled.

"I beg your pardon?" Ezra came to a dead stop.

"It were the Canada case," Vin reminded.

_Vin __**was **__struck by a car on that case. He was chasing down our perp who was in a . . . mail truck. _Ezra's dimples flashed and he started walking. "Dr. Jackson's homemade calorie bars?

"Yep, I chopped 'em up small so's I didn't have ta chew 'em. I like mah teeth," Vin smirked. "They looked jest like kibble."

"You lost 50 pounds?" Ezra asked in exaggerated disbelief.

"How much do yah figure that bag a goodies yah had me packin' weighed?" Vin demanded.

"She was rather upset," Ezra changed the subject.

"Least it kept her busy so she weren't abusin' folks," Vin sighed. "Ain't no reason fer her actin' tha' way."

"No there wasn't," Ezra agreed quietly.

7777777

"EXCREMENT!" Ezra bleated in dismay. He stared at the spot where they had left Vin's jeep.

"Ah Hell!" Vin snorted in disgust. Suddenly the ex-bounty hunter's lips twitched. "Excrement?"

"It seemed appropriate," Ezra huffed. "Manure seems so crass," Ezra muttered.

Vin chuckled while walking around the mound of snow. The snow plow had obviously been busy while they were inside. Vin's jeep was now hemmed in by a pile of snow. "Rekin somebody's got him a sense a humor," Vin snorted

Ezra stared in disbelief as Vin clamored onto the pile of snow. Tanner suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Vin?" Ezra called nervously.

"I'se fine Ez jest gettin' tha jeep. Yah let me know when they's no traffic out there," Vin's muffled voice carried. The sound of the engine turning over was soon followed by the purr of the engine. The crunch of snow and sounds of moving tires carried from within the snow pile.

"It is now clear Mr. Tanner," Ezra called. A deeper growl and the front end of the jeep began to push through shoving a pile of snow in front of it. Vin cleared the mound and stopped beside Ezra. "I wouldn't have believed it. If I hadn't seen it," Ezra muttered entering the freezing vehicle.

The jeep began to putt its way out of the lot. Vin stopped and hopped out. Ezra watched as he walked over to the truck with the snow plow clearing the lot. He tapped on the window holding up his badge. The window was rolled down and a bearded man looked out. "Can I help you?"

"Seems maybe yah need ta be more careful friend. Yah dern near buried mah jeep back there," Vin spoke.

"I what? Where exactly?" the man climbed out of his truck dwarfing the slender Tanner. _Mr. Tanner may require back up. _Ezra climbed out of the passenger side of the jeep and walked over.

"Over yonder," Vin pointed.

"Damn that kid," the man huffed. "Look officer I'm sorry about this. My nephew is cleaning that end of the lot. I've told him about playing his games before," The big man frowned glaring towards the other truck. "He's usually a good kid. What do you suggest since you're the one he's inconvenienced?"

"Yah got yah a snow shovel?" Vin asked the tracker's lips twitched.

"Yeah," The big man looked over. "I really don't have the time to make him clear much," he sighed.

"Jest that pile a snow I pushed out in tha way gettin' out is all," Vin suggested. "Iffen yah don' have a problem I kin drive tha other truck till he's done," Vin offered.

"You know what you're doing?" the man frowned.

"Cleared roads up ta tha reservation for a spell," Vin answered.

"Sure, it'll do Billy a lot of good having to shovel. Even more for someone else to use the truck. Remind that fool kid I don't have to hire him. My names Ed Matherly," the truck driver offered his hand.

"Vin Tanner," Vin answered. "Mah friend Ezra Standish," Vin introduced Ezra.

"Come on let's start Billy's restitution," Ed muttered. "He didn't hurt your jeep did he?"

"Nah just kinda cornered me up is all," Vin laughed.

7777777

Ezra sat in the warm cab as Vin diligently plowed the parking lot neatly piling snow at the far end of each row. "Young Mr. William Matherly seemed put out," Ezra chuckled.

"Best thing fer tha young rooster," Vin smirked. "Work some a tha' energy off 'fore he does some real meanness."

"I believe he'll have considerable more appreciation of his warm cab by the time he's done," Ezra agreed. "When did you learn to operate a snow plow?"

"One of mah foster fathers worked fer tha state road dept.," Vin answered softly.

"I thought you were in Texas during that period," Ezra drawled.

"Ez it does snow in Texas yah know. Get some pretty good storms up in tha panhandle," Vin grinned.

"I thought you had emancipated yourself from the system while still young?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Rekin I'se nine er so when I'se wit' tha Campbells," Vin answered.

"He taught you to drive a snowplow!" Ezra blurted in disbelief.

"They both drank a might. Hell they weren't sober most a tha time. Got so Mr. Campbell was takin' me ta work wit' him. I'd drive. He'd sleep it off. Social Services found out and moved me 'gain. Tha Campbells was alright. Least ways I ate regular and they didn't knock me 'round," Vin muttered. There was a long silence in the cab for a while.

"I hate the cold," Ezra voice broke the silence.

"Why's that Ez?" Vin asked peacefully.

"Stepfather number two had a chateau in the French Alps. A rather ostentatious display," Ezra broke the silence. "That was when I grew to hate the cold so much," Ezra breathed. "I had been at boarding school. Mother was determined to enact the familial holiday for some unknown reason," Ezra reminisced. Mother had failed to cover her tracks well enough. Charles, the husband of the season, discovered all was not as he had assumed. There was a rather spectacular blow up. I discovered that Mother had left when I appeared for dinner," Ezra sighed.

Vin's blue eyes lingered on the too still figure. "She left yah behind," Vin breathed.

"In her rush to avoid prosecution she dis . . . remembered my presence at the time," Ezra sighed. "It left me in a rather untenable situation. Charles was not a . . . kind man. He had me removed from his domicile. I was not properly dressed for a nature walk that evening," Ezra laid his head back against the seat.

"He tossed a little kid out inta tha snow," Vin growled furiously.

"It happened long ago Vin. It was a terrible night that directly led to one of the most wonderful events in my life," Ezra smiled over.

"Wha' happened?" Vin coaxed.

"I was discovered in the road by Maurice Dumas, a local constable. Determining that I was not seriously damaged he took me home with him. I found myself as one of eleven children, wearing hand me downs and spanked or hugged on a regular basis whichever seemed most appropriate at the time. I will never forget helping in Maman's kitchen," Ezra's eyes held a smile when he looked over at Vin. "It took mother 8 months to . . . reacquire me," Ez sighed.

"It's them and folks like 'em tha' makes tha job worthwhile," Vin drawled quietly.

"Yes, it is," Ezra agreed faintly. The cab was filled with a comfortable silence as they drove back and forth across the lot.

Turning over the truck to William Matherly the two men climbed into the icy jeep and continued on their way.


End file.
